Ukryci Za Maskami
by nika0645
Summary: Przez przypadek dwoje ex-przyjaciół z drużyny spotyka się na neutralnym gruncie. Co się dzieje, kiedy osoba, którą myślałeś, że znasz, okazuje się zupełnie inna? Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.
1. Wstęp

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Hiding Behind Masks"_ autorstwa _Twisted Vixen_, które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie (_s/4400036/1/Hiding-Behind-Masks_). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

_**From translator: **_This is the translation _„Hiding Behind Masks"_ by _Twisted Vixen_, which can be found in English on this website (_s/4400036/1/Hiding-Behind-Masks_). She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of manga "Naruto", which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Kilka słów ode mnie: **_Wiem, że miałam nie tłumaczyć dwóch historii naraz, ale tak jakoś mnie natchnęło na inny fandom :P Tym razem przedstawiam Wam moją chyba najukochańszą historię Naruto&Sasuke (wersja bardziej shōnen-ai), którą przeczytałam baaardzo dawno, bodajże z 3-4 lata temu. Fanfic ten, jako że powstawał między 2008, a 2011 rokiem, oczywiście ma się nijak do bieżących spraw w mandze. Będzie to moja pierwsza poważniejsza próba tłumaczenia z fandomu „Naruto", więc nie wiem, jak wyjdą mi opisy walk itp…. Jedno jest jednak pewne – dam z siebie wszystko! ;)

_**P.S.: **_Tak gwoli ścisłości, powtórzę się, ale wolę na początku wyraźnie zaznaczyć - historia ma rating T, tak więc nie będzie tu scen yaoi, jedyne co, to momenty shōnen-ai i od czasu do czasu przekleństwa. Zapraszam więc (oczywiście między innymi! ;)) fanów NarutoxSasuke :)

* * *

**MIŁEJ LEKTURY!**


	2. Prolog - Żegnajcie

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od autorki:**_

_**Ostrzeżenia: **_Zakładam, że historia jest AU. Niektóre części są kanoniczne. Obfitość spoilerów (jeśli ktoś nie przebrnął danych fragmentów mangi). Mimo że będę po części zachowywała kanoniczny charakter Naruto i Sasuke, jestem również pewna, że będą oni mieli momenty OOC. Obydwoje mają tu po 16 lat.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_No to ruszamy! Ale zanim zacznę, chciałabym na początku wspomnieć parę rzeczy:

- zachowam oryginalne, japońskie przezwiska, którymi na przykład Naruto i Sasuke wręcz kochają się obdarowywać (mam na myśli dobe, usuratonkachi, teme…) – moim zdaniem nie ma trafnego ich tłumaczenia, wszystko inne to już po prostu nie to samo ;),

- to samo z nazwami danych technik czy japońskimi tytułami grzecznościowymi,

- jakby ktoś nie wiedział: OOC – „Out Of Character" - czyli bohaterowie zachowują się trochę lub zupełnie inaczej, niż w oryginale (wszystko zależy od pomysłu autorów), AU – to forma fanfiction, gdzie kanoniczne fakty, charakteryzacja danego świata jest rozwinięta lub celowo zmieniona.

To chyba na tyle :) A tymczasem… zapraszam do lektury!

* * *

**Ukryci Za Maskami**

**Prolog – Żegnajcie**

* * *

- Czy wiesz, dlaczego zostałeś tutaj wezwany?

Wysoki młody mężczyzna stał przed mężczyzną i kobietą, którzy byli uważani za starszyznę. Za nim siedziała pozostała część rady. Rozpoznał większość z nich jako rodziców jego przyjaciół. Jego pokryta spiczastymi blond włosami głowa uniosła się, niebieskie oczy błysnęły, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Starzec kontynuował.

- Uzumaki Naruto, jesteś już wystarczająco długo ryzykiem dla Konohy. Rada zgodziła się na odwołanie twojego statusu jako ninja. Będziesz wygnany. Zrezygnuj ze swojego hitai-ate i masz trzy godziny na opuszczenie wioski.

Mężczyzna głośno złapał powietrze i zwrócił szeroko otwarte oczy na znajdującą się za nim blondwłosą, z oczami koloru piwnego kobietę, gotowy na otwarcie buzi (z której głośności był już sławny) i wszczęcia kłótni. Zatrzymany jednak został przez ponure potrząśnięcie jej głowy. Samotna łza spłynęła jej po twarzy.

- Uzumaki, twoje hitai-ate.

Odwrócił się, by zmierzyć wyglądającego pewnie siebie mężczyznę wzrokiem, ale zamiast riposty, z lekko trzęsącymi dłońmi, rozwiązał znoszoną opaskę, która symbolizowała jego status jako ninja – podarowaną mu przez jego autorytet, osobę bliską osobie ojca – i cisnął nią z brzękiem o podłogę pokoju narad. Następnie, nie czekając na dymisję, obrócił się i opuścił pomieszczenie, znikając w wirze liści w momencie znalezienia się na korytarzu. Ręce blond Hokage zacisnęły się w pięści, gdy zmierzyła wzrokiem starszyznę wioski, o których wiedziała, że to właśnie oni zagrali pierwsze skrzypce w odejściu jej ulubionego dzieciaka. Chwilę później przekierowała rozwścieczone spojrzenie na jednego konkretnego członka rady, który najgłośniej zabiegał o wygnanie Naruto. Zanim odwrócił się i wyszedł z jeszcze dwiema osobami, spojrzał na nią z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Powstrzymując swoją złość, wyszła tak dostojnie, jak tylko potrafiła i powróciła do swojego biura. Troje członków rady, którzy pozostali w pomieszczeniu, spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem. W końcu jeden z nich, leniwie wyglądający, przed powstaniem mruknął _kłopotliwe…_

Jak tylko drzwi do biura Hokage zostały zamknięte, w całym budynku można było usłyszeć wrzask, głośny trzask pękającego wpół drewna razem z mnogą liczbą pozostałych odgłosów zniszczenia.

W międzyczasie w apartamencie położonym w dzielnicy biedy w Konosze młody blond mężczyzna oparł się o ścianę i powoli zsunął się na podłogę. Łzy ciekły mu z oczu, kiedy z niepokojem wyrywał sobie włosy, podczas gdy w jego głowie dzwoniły słowa starszego członka rady. Nie miał już więcej domu. Jego cele i marzenia zostały zniszczone.

Gdzie się uda?

Co zrobi?

* * *

Dwie godziny później ten sam młody mężczyzna kończył akurat pakowanie, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Otworzył je, by za nimi ujrzeć na wpół pijaną Tsunade.

- Naruto…

Przywdział na twarz uśmiech i pociągnął ją do środka. Oparła się o ścianę i westchnęła.

- Tak mi przykro. Tak ciężko o ciebie walczyłam. Próbowałam wszystkiego, co mogłam…

- Nie przejmuj się babciu. Wiem, że zrobiłaś wszystko, co w twojej mocy – nie potrafił ukryć smutku w głosie nawet w momencie, gdy próbował ją pocieszyć.

- Trzeci… Czwarty… nikt z nich tego nie chciał. Nienawidzę tego, czym stała się teraz ta wioska. Rozważam odejście z tobą – jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

Wziął jej pięści w ręce.

- Wiesz, że nie możesz. Wioska potrzebuje ciebie tutaj, na miejscu, babciu.

- Gówniarzu, jak ty dalej możesz… Jak możesz nie nienawidzić tego miejsca po tym wszystkim, co ci zrobili?

Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

- To jest, to znaczy był, mój dom. Kocham Konohę. Mimo że tak wielu mnie nienawidzi, są tutaj również cenni dla mnie ludzie – z westchnięciem przeczesał swoje niesforne loki. – Więc, zgaduję, że powinnaś wziąć to z powrotem. Powinien pójść do kogoś wartego zostania Hokage – powiedział, kiedy zaczął ściągać przez głowę cenny naszyjnik.

- Nie – złapała jego ręce, zanim zdążył go ściągnąć. – Zatrzymasz go. Nigdy nie włożę go na kogoś innego.

Kamień upadł na jego klatkę piersiową, przed usadowieniem się w należytym miejscu kilka razy podskoczył. Obydwoje cicho na niego spojrzeli. W końcu Naruto jeszcze raz westchnął i schylił się po swój plecak.

- Zgaduję, że powinienem iść, eh? – wyciągnął kilka kopert. – Proszę, przekaż je. Wiem, że powinienem osobiście się pożegnać, ale… - wzruszył ramionami i założył na twarz patetyczną wersję uśmiechu.

Tsunade spojrzała w jego mętne błękitne oczy, wiedząc co ma na myśli i wyciągnęła rękę, by wziąć koperty.

- Zrobię to.

- Także – spojrzał w jej oczy z odrobiną charakterystycznej dla niego iskrą determinacji – powiedz wszystkim prawdę… o wszystkim.

Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się.

- Jesteś pewny dzieciaku?

Przytaknął, ostatni raz rozejrzał się po miejscu, który był jego mieszkaniem – na dobre i na złe – przez tak długi czas. Nagle poczuł wokół niego ramiona i jego głowa została schowana w klatce piersiowej. Wymachiwał rękami, próbując złapać powietrze.

- Babciu… nie mogę… oddychać…

- Zamknij się gówniarzu. Poradź sobie z tym – minęło kilka sekund, zanim w końcu się oderwała. – Lepiej przysyłaj mi na bieżąco co u ciebie, dzieciaku. Nie zmuszaj mnie do wysyłania za tobą ludzi.

- Tak, tak, tak. Będę. Przyślę Gamakichi'ego, kiedy tylko będę mógł.

Wręczyła mu zwój.

- Weź to ze sobą. Pomoże ci bez problemów wejść do każdej wioski.

- Dzięki babciu. Zgaduję, że lepiej, jak mnie już tu nie będzie – obdarował ją ostatnim szerokim uśmiechem. Nie chcąc przedłużać chwili i definitywnie nie chcąc, by widziała, jak płacze, wyskoczył przez balkon i zaczął pędzić w kierunku wyjścia z wioski, w kierunku nowego, niepewnego życia.


	3. Nieoczekiwane Spotkanie

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Rozdział ten jest krótki, ale po nim każdy kolejny powinien się wydłużać. Chciałabym również coś wyjaśnić: na początku tej historii Naruto i Sasuke mieli po 16 lat. W tym rozdziale nastąpi spory przeskok czasowy, więc Naruto i Sasuke są obecnie siedemnastolatkami. A teraz – pora na show!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Rozdział dodaję szybko, bo jest on dość krótki. Kolejne aktualizacje będą zależały od ilości mojego wolnego czasu :) Wielkie dzięki za KAŻDE zainteresowanie – każdy komentarz, follow, alert… jesteście wielcy!

* * *

**Ukryci Za Maskami**

**Rozdział 1: Nieoczekiwane Spotkanie**

* * *

_***15 miesięcy później***_

Dwie wyglądające na wykończone postaci powoli kroczyły wzdłuż drogi. Ich postrzępione ubrania były w całości zbryzgane krwią. Jedna z nich prowadziła konia, podczas gdy druga szła obok. Na pierwszy rzut oka na koniu znajdował się pakunek, ale tak naprawdę było to ciało. Jedna z postaci spojrzała w górę i sprawdziła, czy on/a jeszcze oddychał/a.

- Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu. Trzymaj się, ninja-sama – odezwał się żeński głos, bardziej dla upewnienia samego siebie, odkąd tak zwany ninja był nieprzytomny. W oddali mogła ujrzeć dom położony na peryferiach wioski. Wiedziała, że jeżeli ktoś był w stanie pomóc z obrażeniami, jakie miała ta osoba, to tylko on. W miarę przybliżania się zaczęła wykrzykiwać jego imię.

- Ruka! Ruka, pomóż nam! – drzwi otworzyły się kilka sekund później, a kiedy zza nich wychyliła się jasna blond głowa, dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Na widok doświadczonej przez podróż dwójki blondyn od razu wyskoczył.

- Aya, to ty? – dotarł do nich w mgnieniu oka i już miał zacząć przeglądanie dwójki nastolatków w poszukiwaniu ran, kiedy ujrzał położone na koniu ciało. Nie zwracając nawet uwagi, kogo bierze, przełożył je przez ramię.

- Uwiążcie tu konia. I co tu się, do cholery, wydarzyło? – spytał się w trakcie szybkiego marszu do domu. Wiedział, że za nim podążają.

- Nasza grupa wracała z Kraju Deszczu, kiedy zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez gromadę podłych ninja, którzy chcieli naszych dóbr. Nic nie mogliśmy zrobić – odpowiedział młody mężczyzna.

- To było takie straszne. Pozostali nie przeżyli. Próbowaliśmy uciekać, ale nas zablokowali. Wtedy pojawił się on i ich pokonał. Nie wiem, kim jest, ale uratował nasze życia – dodała Aya.

Właśnie dotarli do domu. Ruka położył nieprzytomnego mężczyznę na łóżku, w międzyczasie wywrzaskując instrukcje.

- Aya, przynieś mi trochę wody i szmatę. Takashi, idź do łazienki i weź maść oraz apteczkę pierwszej pomocy.

Mężczyzna był tak poraniony i brudny, że nie można go było rozpoznać. Ruka zaczął go badać (był wdzięczny za krótki medyczny trening, który otrzymał od babci). Obrażenia były rozległe. Niestety jego nędzny trening medic-nic nie przygotował go na leczenie czegokolwiek prócz ran powierzchniowych. Na całe szczęście podleczanie było czymś, w czym był dobry – w końcu nieraz musiał się sobą zajmować i ratować z różnych opresji. Mimo że nie potrafił kompletnie wyleczyć mężczyzny, mógł przynajmniej go zdezynfekować i zabandażować. Przede wszystkim widział skaleczenia, kilka złamanych żeber i kilka ran wyrządzonych najwyraźniej przez kunai, ale wyczerpanie chakry i ogromna rana powstała prawdopodobnie w wyniku cięcia mieczem były w tym momencie jego największymi zmartwieniami. Wziął szmatę, którą właśnie przyniosła mu Aya, umoczył ją w wodzie i zaczął zmywać krew przy największej ranie. W czasie używania na niej antyseptyku usłyszał syk pochodzący od raptownie przytomnego pacjenta.

- K-Kim ty j-jesteś – usłyszał niewyraźny szept.

- Nie martw się, jestem tu, by ci pomóc – odparł Ruka bez podnoszenia głowy.

Aya nagle znalazła się po drugiej stronie mężczyzny.

- Przyprowadziliśmy cię tu. Dzięki niemu nawet się nie obejrzysz, a będziesz cały i zdrowy.

Nieznajomy mężczyzna burknął i lekko się zrelaksował – był zbyt słaby i oszołomiony od utraty krwi i chakry, by zrobić coś innego. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego w pomieszczeniu było tak jasno. Czy może wrażenie to powodowały włosy jego towarzysza? Mimo że widział jak przez mgłę, nie przestał obserwować tego tak zwanego uzdrowiciela. Na widok czegoś w jego dłoni stał się podejrzliwy.

- Przepraszam, to zaboli, ale muszę cię zszyć. Mam jednak przeczucie, że prawdopodobnie jesteś już całkiem dobrze przyzwyczajony do bólu.

Ruka podniósł głowę i obdarował mężczyznę małym uśmiechem. Ranny wziął głęboki, zszokowany wdech, kiedy ujrzał parę niespotykanych, uderzających niebieskich oczu. Nawet z jego przyćmioną wizją nie było żadnej mowy o pomyleniu tej odcieni błękitu. Wiedział, że mogła ona należeć tylko do jednej znanej mu osoby.

- N-Na-ru-to?

Mężczyznę opuściły ostatnie siły. Zemdlał. Zmieszana Aya spojrzała na blondyna.

- Co on powiedział?

Nie odpowiedział, nie potrafił. Patrzył się na mężczyznę, prawie zapominając o swoim zadaniu. Nikt, absolutnie nikt nie posiadał tak ciemnych, obsydianowych oczu, nikt inny nie potrafił spojrzeć w głąb twojej duszy tak, jak tylko on potrafił.

- Sasuke…

* * *

_**Od autorki/tłumaczki: **_Tak, Ruka równa się Naruto. To takie w jego stylu przyjąć pseudonim pochodzący od imienia jego starego sensei'a ;D. No i Sasuke dołączył do ekipy. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podoba. Dajcie znać, co o tym myślicie. To wspomaga moją wenę :)


	4. Wspomnienia i Przypomnienia

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Naruto nie jest moją własnością, ale chciałabym, aby należał do mnie Itachi. Aya jest moja. Mój wymysł.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Chciałabym tylko podziękować czytelniczkom _Yosss _i _Ciekawska _za tak budujące i szczere komentarze :) Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział!

* * *

**Ukryci Za Maskami**

**Rozdział 2: Wspomnienia i Przypomnienia**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

Mężczyzna, znany małej wiosce jako „Ruka", siedział na krześle i obserwował płomienie, a jego myśli pogrążone były w chaosie. Nigdy nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że ponownie ujrzy swojego rywala, a co dopiero tutaj, w Kraju Ptaków – wiosce bez ninja. Owszem, przez lata wywrzaskiwał obietnice o sprowadzeniu chłopaka z powrotem do Konohy, ale porzucił nadzieje po ostatnim razie krótkiego widzenia się z jego byłym najlepszym przyjacielem… i oczywiście Konoha była teraz tylko zapiskiem na jego kartce życia.

Wrócił myślami do ostatnich pełnych wrażeń godzin. Wyleczył większość powierzchniowych ran Sasuke, zszył rozcięcie w jego boku i zabandażował tors. Ponadto obejrzał Ayę i Takashi'ego i przed wysłaniem ich do domów zajął się obrażeniami i nakarmił. Aya - póki jej nie powiedział, że może wrócić rano - awanturowała się jak nigdy, chcąc zostać ze swoim „wybawicielem". W końcu się zgodziła i opuściła ich z uśmiechem i machaniem ręki. Najwyraźniej i poza Konohą Sasuke miał zdolność przyciągania fanek.

Dwoje młodych nastolatków miało szczęście, że ex-ninja z Konohy przybył w odpowiednim dla nich momencie. Ale teraz, kiedy Naruto był sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, przez jego głowę przelatywało mnóstwo pytań. Co robił na tym obszarze kruczowłosy? Dlaczego im pomógł? Gdzie byli jego towarzysze z drużyny? Czy jeżeli znajdował się tutaj, to oznaczało to, że w okolicy znajdował się również Itachi i Akatsuki? Nie widział żadnej innej przyczyny pojawienia się Sasuke w takim miejscu jak to. Tyle pytań… Gdyby chociaż teme był przytomny, mógłby otrzymać część odpowiedzi.

Z ciężkim westchnięciem zamknął oczy i zamknął dłoń wokół niebieskiego kamienia ulokowanego na jego klatce piersiowej. Samo ujrzenie ex-przyjaciela z drużyny przyniosło mu tyle wspomnień. Tęsknił za Konohą. Tęsknił za swoimi przyjaciółmi i prowizoryczną rodziną złożoną z Iruki, Kakashi'ego, Tsunade oraz Sakury. Kiedy po raz pierwszy ulokował się w tej malutkiej wiosce położonej w szczerym polu, wysłał przez Gamakichi'ego listy do Tsunade. Nigdy nie wyjawił im swojej aktualnej lokalizacji. Pisał tylko, że wszystko jest w porządku – ot, taka rozmowa „o wszystkim i o niczym". Ropucha wracała ze stosem listów od jego wszystkich przyjaciół, jego cennych ludzi. Wszystkie zapiski były dla niego skarbem. Był to dowód, że nikt z nich go nie porzucił. Tsunade spełniła jego prośbę przed odejściem i wszystko im wyjawiła – nie tylko banicję, ale zdradziła sekret o Kyuubi'm. Wszyscy zaakceptowali go takim, jakim był. Prawdę mówiąc przyjaciele wściekli się na radę. W swoich listach przyrzekli, że zrobią wszystko, co w ich mocy, by go ściągnąć… mimo że wiedział, że nic nie mogli uczynić.

Dobrze było od czasu do czasu coś od nich usłyszeć. Zawsze dostawał najnowsze wieści i czasem nawet konkretne rzeczy. Otrzymywał maści od Hinaty, medyczne artykuły od Sakury (nawet z jego o wiele mniejszą, niż u prawdziwego medyka wiedzą, w jakiś sposób skończył jako nieoficjalny wioskowy uzdrowiciel), zwoje z łatwymi medycznymi jutsu od Tsunade, chipsy od Chouji'ego, zdjęcia od Iruki, nawet zestaw do shogi od Shikamaru (póki co nie odnalazł żadnego towarzysza gier). Kakashi miał nawet czelność przysyłać książki… te rzeczy o tematyce hentai okazały się świetną rozpałką do kominka.

Oparł głowę o tył krzesła i spojrzał na jedno z wielu zdjęć, które zdobiły otaczające go ściany. To konkretne było prostym atramentowym szkicem, ale uważał je za jedno z najcenniejszych rzeczy, które dotychczas otrzymał – i, ze wszystkich możliwych ludzi, dostał je od Sai'a. Nieważne, co to było - wydarzenie, święto, zmiany w wiosce – Sai uchwycał je w swoich dziełach i przysyłał, a blondyn był mu za to wdzięczny. Może i nie mieszkał już więcej w Konosze, ale nie oznaczało to, że nie mógł mieć jej ze sobą. Teraz wiedział, że Sakura i Lee byli zaręczeni, Hinata i Kiba chodzili ze sobą, Konohamaru z przyjaciółmi zyskali rangę chuunina, a Ino i Sai – co było wystarczająco dziwne – uchodzili za „coś". Miał nawet zdjęcie Gaary z jego rodzeństwem, zrobione ostatnim razem, kiedy odwiedzili wioskę. Lekko się uśmiechnął, gdy przypomniał sobie wizytę w Sunie po tym, jak opuścił Konohę. Skończyła się ona na przekonywaniu Gaary, by nie anulował traktatu z Liściem. Na wieść o tym, co się wydarzyło, twarz młodego Kazekage stała się tak wściekła, że blondynowi przypomniały się czasy Shukaku. Gaara był gotowy za pomocą piasku żywcem pogrzebać całą wioskę Liścia. Na szczęście od tego dnia sprawy między Konohą, a Suną zelżały. Mimo tego jego czerwonowłosy przyjaciel w dalszym ciągu nie kochał rady.

Jego uśmiech zniknął, kiedy kontynuował patrzenie się na migoczące pomarańczowe i czerwone płomienie. Leżący w drugim pokoju mężczyzna zachwiał nim. Ostatnio rzadko się w ten sposób czuł. Łatwiej było zapomnieć o wszystkim, kiedy wokół nie było żadnych przypomnień. Uczucia bladły. Życie szło do przodu.

Łatwo było zapomnieć o tym, jak bardzo był samotny… aż do teraz.

* * *

Zbudziło go stanowcze pukanie do drzwi. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak bardzo było już jasno. Z ziewnięciem i rozciągnięciem się zszedł z kanapy i otworzył drzwi, by znaleźć za nimi brązowowłosą, brązowooką kulę energii w postaci podskakującej na nogach Ayi.

- Dzień dobry Ruka. Śniadanie?

Naruto przewrócił oczami i szerzej otworzył drzwi (jako zaproszenie do środka), mimo że wiedział, że dziewczynka i tak nie przyszła tu do niego.

- Jest za wcześnie – wymamrotał pomiędzy kolejnymi ziewnięciami i przeczesał ręką jego niesforne (bardziej, niż zwykle) po spaniu włosy.

- Wcale nie tak wcześnie, Ruka – odparła radośnie Aya.

Naruto potrząsnął głową.

- Mogłem się domyślić, że przylecisz tutaj skoro świt. Jest zdecydowanie za wcześnie na bycie tak bardzo szczęśliwym – nastolatka obdarowała go oburzonym spojrzeniem.

- Powiedziałam, że nie jest już tak wcześnie.

- Nieważne, co powiesz, Aya.

Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy blondyn próbował ją wykurzyć, a ona zamiast tego przeszła obok niego, rzuciła mu swoją torbę, a następnie udała się do jego pokoju, by sprawdzić, co u jej nowego ulubionego pacjenta płci męskiej. Z rozespanym śmiechem otworzył torbę, po czym wyjął z niej i zjadł ciasto. Naruto spotkał Ayę niedługo po tym, jak trafił do Kraju Ptaków. Z jakiejś nieznanej mu przyczyny dziewczynka w mgnieniu oka przywiązała się do niego i zaczęła podążać za nim jak cień. Chodziła za nim dosłownie wszędzie. Niedługo później poznał jej historię. Jej ojciec, zanim zmarł, był ninją. Jej matka przyprowadziła ją tutaj, nie chcąc, by wychowywała się w wiosce ninja. Jednak mimo jej intencji nie mogła powstrzymać wrodzonej zdolności Ayi do przeświecania. Naruto wiedział, że znalazł się w tarapatach, kiedy dziewczynka za pierwszym razem podniosła zwój medycznego ninjutsu. Jej ciekawość została wzbudzona. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy to się stało, kiedy już nie mógł jej się pozbyć. Z jej pełną życia osobowością i pragnieniem wiedzy, szybko stała się prawą ręką blondyna. Po wielu błaganiach zaczął ją trenować w używaniu i kontroli chakry. Z czasem mógł przyznać, że sprawiła, że jego nowe życie stało się całkiem interesujące. Nagle usłyszał, jak w pokoju przesuwa rzeczy. _Lepiej tam pójdę, zanim znajdzie jakiś sposób na zabicie teme. _Wyrzucił pustą torbę do kosza i udał się do swojej sypialni, gdzie znalazł siedzącą na krześle dziewczynę z inną torbą w ręku.

- Jak on? – wyszeptała.

- Będzie dobrze. Teraz odpoczywa.

Szelest prześcieradła z powrotem przykuł ich uwagę do ciemnowłosego pacjenta.

- Sasuke? – kolejny pomruk. Mężczyzna powoli otworzył oczy, po czym mrugnął parę razy, by je przystosować do światła. Spojrzał w bok, by ujrzeć dwa prawie że identyczne szerokie uśmiechy.

- Czy obydwoje możecie już z tym skończyć? Oślepicie mnie – wymamrotał i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Chwilę później powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji – zbyt szybko jak na jego uszkodzone kończyny. Przez jego bok przeszła fala przeszywającego bólu, na co zajęczał. Po chwili jednak zignorował go na rzecz zwrócenia się do kogoś tak bardzo mu znajomego. – Naruto?

- Uhh… tak? – _naprawdę, bardzo inteligentne… _- Naruto uniósł jedną rękę i podrapał się z tyłu głowy.

Na szczęście jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez mającą o wiele więcej do powiedzenia Ayę.

- Jak się czujesz? Chociaż trochę lepiej? Nie wiem, jak ci podziękować za uratowanie nas… - kontynuowała, kompletnie nieświadoma narastającego napięcia między dwoma mężczyznami. Zaczął się improwizowany konkurs patrzenia sobie w oczy i żaden z nich nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru odpuścić. Nagle ciemniejszy z nich parsknął i wtargnął na terytorium, które tak dobrze było mu i Naruto znane. Kłócenie się.

- Dobe.

- Teme – odwarknął ze znaczącym spojrzeniem blondyn. – Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Poza tym powinieneś okazywać trochę wdzięczności względem kolesia, który uratował twoje życie.

Sasuke przewrócił oczami.

- Taaa, pewnie. Świetnie bym sobie bez ciebie poradził. Nie potrzebowałem żadnej pomocy.

- Pewnie, że nie potrzebowałeś, teme. Tak samo mogłeś bez problemu chodzić, bez praktycznego wleczenia przez dwóch zranionych trzynastolatków na ich koniu.

- Hn… usuratonkachi – to było niesamowite, jak szybko obydwoje powrócili do starych zwyczajów. Nikt inny nie potrafił tak bardzo im wleźć za skórę, jak tylko oni potrafili, nawet po tak długim czasie rozłąki. Aya do tej pory zdołała rozpakować dla niego śniadanie w postaci jakiejś zupy. Sasuke obdarował dziewczynkę swoim najlepszym piorunującym Uchiha-spojrzeniem, ale tak samo jak dla siedzącego obok niej Dobe, nic to dla niej nie znaczyło. Po prostu odwzajemniła się uśmiechem i podstawiła pod jego usta pełną łyżkę zupy. Kruczowłosy przewrócił oczami i uparcie potrząsnął w geście odmowy głową.

- Wiesz, sam siebie potrafię nakarmić – tym razem to Naruto parsknął śmiechem.

- Oczywiście, że możesz, teme. Którą ręką?

Sasuke spojrzał w dół i - po raz pierwszy – zauważył, że obydwie jego ręce były sowicie zabandażowane. Spojrzał na Naruto z oczekiwaniem na wyjaśnienie. Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

- Zostałeś dźgnięty w lewą rękę i masz trochę poparzeń na prawej. Zbyt dużo używania Chidori, prawda?

Sasuke, z jakiegoś powodu, poczuł nagłą chęć zrobienia nadąsanej miny. Oczywiście – jako Uchiha – nawet nie spróbował. Zamiast tego wydał z siebie długie cierpiętnicze westchnienie i przetrwał upokorzenie w postaci bycia karmionym, w dodatku przez małą dziewczynkę. _Więc, przynajmniej dobe mnie nie karmi. To byłoby jeszcze bardziej upokarzające. _Kiedy skończył zupę i dobe sprawdził jego rany, enigmatyczna dziewczyna postanowiła wyjść. Dzięki bogu. Denerwowała go z tym jej ciągłym nadskakiwaniem. Kiedy tylko zniknęła, jego ciemne spojrzenie powoli przesunęło się na niebieskie i zatrzymało.

- Więc, dobe, co ty tu robisz?


	5. Zszokowany Uchiha

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Historia powoli zaczyna żyć własnym życiem. Sądzę, że uczciwym będzie, jeśli poinformuję Was o zbliżaniu się do niebezpiecznego terytorium spoilerów (około szóstego rozdziału) – oczywiście dotyczy to czytelników, którzy nie dotarli jeszcze do chapteru 380+ mangi. Wiele moich przyszłych rozdziałów będzie na nich bazowało… Tak więc, jeżeli zalegacie z mangą i nie wiecie, co dalej, sugeruję, abyście nadrobili straty. Nie chciałabym, aby ktoś stracił całą przyjemność z niespodzianek.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Dodam tylko, że bardzo przepraszam za długie przerwy między kolejnymi aktualizacjami – zbliża się matura, dodatkowo jestem chora… i jakoś to leci. Dziękuję jednak za Wasze zainteresowanie!

* * *

**Ukryci Za Maskami**

**Rozdział 3: Zszokowany Uchiha**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

- Więc, dobe, co ty tu robisz? Misja?

Blondyn parsknął i przewrócił oczami.

- Taa, pewnie… misja. Czy przez ostatnie półtora roku schowany byłeś pod kamieniem, czy coś w tym stylu? – wtedy powstał, wyszedł z pokoju i powrócił kilka minut później z kubkiem w ręku, który podał swojemu przyjacielowi.

- Proszę, wypij to.

Sasuke spojrzał na niego wątpiąco.

- Co to jest?

- Trochę ziołowej mikstury, którą zrobiła babcia. Wspominała coś o leczeniu od środka.

- Hn – kruczoczarny wziął łyka, po czym lekko się wykrzywił z powodu gorzkiego smaku wywaru. Kontynuował jednak jego picie. – Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – nie podniósł wzroku, ale chwilę później zrobił to, kiedy jego ex członek drużyny usiadł z westchnięciem. To właśnie wtedy zauważył różnice w chłopaku, którego wcześniej znał. Zniknęły jasne oczy i głupkowaty uśmiech. Naruto spoglądał w dół, więc część jego twarzy zasłaniały włosy. Sasuke zastanawiał się, co przytrafiło się dobe, że stał się taki zamknięty w sobie i pozbawiony życia.

- Nie mieszkam już w Konosze.

To zdecydowanie NIE było na liście możliwych przyczyn Sasuke. Naruto praktycznie _był _Konohą. Ciemnemu mścicielowi zajęło dobrych parę sekund, by przybrać swój zwykły, Uchiha-stoicki wyraz twarzy po tym, jak w szoku jego szczęka opadła lekko w dół. Tak czy inaczej nie potrafił powstrzymać drobnego zająknięcia się, kiedy zabrał głos.

- C-Co?

Naruto zaczął monotonicznie wyjaśniać, ukrywając smutek, którego nikt nigdy miał nie dojrzeć.

- Stare pierdy z rady w końcu zmęczyły się dzieckiem-Kyuubi'm, a gdy dodatkowo poczuli na karkach oddech gotowych w każdej chwili zaatakować wioskę Akatsuki, zdecydowali, że nie jestem już więcej wart kłopotu.

Wtedy uniósł lekko głowę i Sasuke mógł ujrzeć cień bólu w jego oczach, zanim jego rysy znów stały się obojętne.

- Będąc draniami, jakimi są, wezwali mnie późno w nocy do ich komnat i powiedzieli, że zostałem skazany na wygnanie i dali trzy godziny na odejście. Nie mogłem nawet pożegnać się z moimi przyjaciółmi.

- A co z Hokage? Myślałem, że byliście ze sobą blisko.

- Jesteśmy. Próbowała, ale nawet ona nic nie mogła więcej zrobić. W tych czasach pozycja Hokage nie oznacza zbyt wiele. To tylko twarz reprezentująca wioskę. Ci, którzy rzeczywiście mają coś do powiedzenia, to rada starszych. Trzeci dał im więcej władzy podczas drugiego urzędowania za biurkiem. Nieważne jak bardzo kochałem tego staruszka, zrobił błąd pozwalając radzie na tak wielką siłę. Tak czy inaczej… podjęli decyzję, większość rady się zgodziła i nic nie mogliśmy już zrobić.

Sasuke skinął powoli głową. Nie spodziewał się, że dobe będzie miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o polityce Konohy.

- Co zdarzyło się później?

Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

- Eh, przez jakiś czas wędrowałem tu i tam. Przecież nie miałem żadnego pomysłu, gdzie się udać. Na moje szczęście babcia dała mi przepustkę do każdej wioski, która miała jakiekolwiek powiązania z Konohą, no i przydało mi się ciąganie po świecie przez Ero-sennina, kiedy wyruszyłem z nim na trening. Trochę przebywałem w Sunie. Następnie udałem się do Kraju Fal i spotkałem się z Tsunami i Inarim. Nawet zatrzymałem się w Śniegu i pogadałem z Księżniczką Fuun.

- Hn. Więc jak tu trafiłeś?

- Akurat przechodziłem obok, kiedy ujrzałem grupę bandytów terroryzującą wioskę. Nie mogłem im pozwolić z tym uciec, więc ich zatrzymałem. Następnie pomogłem poskładać paru rannych. Rodzina Ayi zaprosiła mnie, bym w podzięce został z nimi przez kilka dni, więc się zgodziłem. Kilka dni przerodziło się w tydzień, potem dwa tygodnie, a potem już miesiąc. I wtedy znalazłem to miejsce. Zostało porzucone kilka lat temu, ale całokształt trzymał się nieźle. Użyłem moich cienistych klonów i, z pomocą kilku przyjaciół z wioski, naprawiłem to i owo, a z medycznymi trickami, których nauczyła mnie babcia, stałem się najbliższym osobie doktora, jakiego tutaj mają. Teraz w wolnym czasie trenuję Ayę. Chce się nauczyć medycznego ninjutsu. To jest teraz moje życie.

Wstał, rozciągnął się, po czym podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej szlafrok oraz ręcznik.

- Oczyściłem to, co mogłem, ale jestem pewien, że pewnie zechciałbyś wziąć prysznic. Następne drzwi po prawej. Będę na zewnątrz – położył rzeczy na stoliku i wyszedł, pozostawiając w prywatności pogrążonego w myślach Sasuke.

* * *

Pomiędzy drzewami stał wysoki blondyn, jego nastroszone włosy targane przez wiatr, palce tworzące symbol barana.

- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**

Jeden mężczyzna przeistoczył się w setkę, wypełniając tym samym całą polanę.

- Trzydzieści z was popracuje nad tym zwojem. Wasza trzydziestka – kontrola chakry. Reszta zostaje ze mną.

Wszystkie klony się rozproszyły. Grupa z prawdziwym Naruto udała się w głąb pola.

- Dobra. Pora na rozgrzewkę z odrobiną taijutsu.

Wszystkie klony wyszczerzyły się do siebie nawzajem, po czym z krzykiem rzuciły się na swojego lidera.

* * *

Woda z prysznica już dawno się oziębiła, ale Sasuke w dalszym ciągu stał pod spryskiwaczem i rozmyślał nad tym, co usłyszał. Sam pomysł Naruto nie w Konosze wydawał się… zły. Należał tam. Powinien być na drodze do jego marzenia zostania Hokage, a nie w jakiejś cywilnej wiosce w Kraju Ptaków. Ta nowa, przygaszona wersja Naruto trapiła go bardziej, niż chciał się do tego przyznać. Tęsknił za głośnym, wkurzającym, szczerzącym się usuratonkachi, z którym dorastał.

W końcu wyłączył źródło wody i wyszedł spod prysznica. Złapał ręcznik i wytarł swoje szczupłe, blade ciało. W sypialni znalazł na łóżku trochę złożonych ubrań, które – jak przypuszczał – były zostawione dla niego. Były trochę workowate, ale nie zamierzał wybrzydzać. _Przynajmniej nie są pomarańczowe. _Nie zawracał sobie głowy wkładaniem koszuli – domyślił się, że Naruto pewnie chciałby najpierw opatrzyć jego rany.

Wyszedł z sypialni, by znaleźć na kanapie czekającego na niego z rolką bandaży w ręku Naruto.

- Hej teme, szef kazał cię naprawić.

_Poprawka, klon._

- Hn – uniósł odrobinę ręce, podczas gdy klon sprawdzał jego szwy, a następnie bandażował tors.

- Szef mówi, że możesz wyjść na zewnątrz, jeśli chcesz. Trenujemy.

Sasuke uniósł jedną ciemną brew. Klon-Naruto szeroko się uśmiechnął.

- No co? Tylko dlatego, że nie jesteśmy już dłużej w Konosze, nie oznacza przecież, że nie jesteśmy dalej ninja.

W odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami i podążył za klonem. Klon puknął Sasuke i parsknął śmiechem.

- Hej teme, patrz – i wtedy przyspieszył.

Oczy Sasuke śledziły klona, kiedy wyskoczył z przedsionka i pobiegł do reszty klonów, które znajdowały się w środku bijatyki. Wyskoczył wysoko w powietrze, gotowy, by dostarczyć łamiącego kości kopniaka, myśląc, że szef nie zauważy jego nadejścia. Nagle uniosła się dłoń i złapała go za nogę.

- Myślałeś, że cię nie widzę, huh? – Naruto zmierzył klona wzrokiem, po czym rzucił go o drzewo, gdzie pod wpływem nagłego zderzenia się rozproszył. – Okej ludzie. Mam na tę chwilę dosyć – klony, z towarzyszącymi im okrzykami i wrzaskami, rozpraszały się raz po razie, aż w końcu został tylko sam Naruto.

Sasuke przyswajał to, co widział z małym uśmieszkiem. Naruto może i się zmienił, ale wyglądało na to, że jego klony w dalszym ciągu miały sporo z jego dawnej osobowości. Dobe polepszył się trochę od ich ostatniego spotkania – nie że mu to kiedykolwiek powie. Obserwował blondyna, który podszedł do strumyka, ukląkł i obmył swoją twarz i szyję wodą, a następnie się napił. Naruto nie był już dłużej okrągłym z twarzy, krępym chłopcem, którego znał. Był wysoki – jedynie minimalnie niższy niż on sam, szeroki w ramionach, a jego twarz była bardziej kanciasta. Gdyby Naruto nie był kontenerem Kyuubi'ego, mógłby skończyć z fanklubem godnym rywalizacji z jego własnym w Konosze.

Ale coś innego mu dokuczało. Wspomnienie, które nawet po byciu przez tak długi czas z dala od Konohy było dla niego klarowne. Wyrzeźbiona twarz przypomniała mu o zdjęciu, które wiele razy widział w wieży Hokage w Konosze. Uchiha nie był za nic nazywany geniuszem, a jego oczy nigdy nie kłamały. Były spekulacje wyszeptywane w co mniejszych grupkach, kiedy jeszcze mieszkał w wiosce Liścia. Nawet kiedy przebywał w Dźwięku nieraz odbywały się konwersacje między Orochimaru i Kabuto, spekulacje o pochodzeniu Naruto. Ale teraz dowody znajdowały się prosto przed nim. W żaden sposób nie mógł się mylić.

Ponieważ Naruto był uderzającą podobizną Czwartego Hokage.

* * *

**_Od tłumaczki:_**

******Kage Bunshin no Juts**u - Technika Cienistego Klona


	6. Gorzkie Prawdy

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

**Ukryci Za Maskami**

**Rozdział 4: Gorzkie Prawdy**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

Mijały dni. Sasuke, z jakiejś przyczyny, zawsze kończył na wychodzeniu na zewnątrz i obserwowaniu treningu Naruto. Więc… zgadywał, że było to lepsze, niż umieranie z nudów i bycie uwięzionym niczym ptak w klatce w maleńkim domu. Dla kruczowłosego nuda była niebezpieczna. Sprawiała, że odczuwał niepokój, zmuszała do myślenia o rzeczach… rzeczach, o których nie chciał, by ktokolwiek mu przypominał. Więc zamiast tego obserwował dobe. I każdego dnia widział, jak tworzy tę samą liczbę klonów, następnie dzieli je na grupy, by wykonywały różne polecenia. Zastanawiał się, co jego ex-przyjaciel z drużyny próbował zrobić. Czy była to jakaś nowa forma treningu? W końcu, po wielodniowych obserwacjach i nieznalezieniu na własną rękę odpowiedzi, zdecydował, że zapyta.

- Hej dobe, co z tymi klonami?

Naruto przerwał to, co właśnie robił i spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony pytaniem.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Codziennie robisz tę samą rzecz. Tworzysz sto klonów, dzielisz je na trzy grupy, by wykonywały różne zadania. Jaki w tym cel?

Mimo że Naruto był bardziej przygaszony, niż dawniej, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku.

- Masz na myśli to, że nie znasz prawdziwego celu cienistych klonów?

Sasuke, w miejscu czegokolwiek innego, zmierzył blondyna wzrokiem. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru przyznać, że tego nie wiedział.

- Wow, wielki Uchiha Sasuke nie jest taki perfekcyjny, jak wszyscy myślą? – Naruto uniósł brew.

- Zamknij się dobe i odpowiedz na pytanie – był zły, że Naruto przyłapał go na słabości.

- Co? Nie chcesz przyznać, że tego nie wiesz, teme? Dobra, odpowiem na twoje pytanie. Jak wiesz, Kage Bunshin jest wysokorangowym jutsu. Przyczyną tej klasyfikacji nie jest to, że klony są trwałe. Eh… wiesz co? Wyjaśnianie tego nie jest moją mocną stroną. Będzie łatwiej, jeżeli po prostu Ci pokażę – posłał jednego z klonów do Sasuke. – Powiedz coś do niego, a następnie go rozprosz.

Sasuke wyglądał na zwątpiałego.

- Po prostu to zrób teme.

Sasuke przyciągnął klona bliżej siebie i wyszeptał coś do jego ucha, następnie wziął kunai i za jego pomogą go przeszył. Chmura dymu potwierdziła rozproszenie. Po kilku sekundach Naruto posłał w jego stronę szybki uśmiech, a następnie powrócił do pokerowego wyrazu twarzy, do którego Sasuke w dalszym ciągu nie był przyzwyczajony.

- Powiedziałeś, cytuję: „jesteś takim dobe. Nie wiem, dlaczego w ogóle zajmuję się słuchaniem ciebie".

Źrenice Sasuke rozszerzyły się. Był prawie pod wrażeniem.

- Zyskujesz wiedzę, którą zdobył klon po jego rozproszeniu.

- Tak. Zgaduję, że jakiś czas temu było to używane do śledztw. Większość ludzi nie posiada wystarczających rezerw chakry, by stworzyć wiele klonów. Oczywiście jestem dla tej reguły wyjątkiem. Kakashi-sensei pokazał mi, jak używać je w treningu, by przyspieszyć mój progres.

Sasuke uniósł brew.

- Hn… a czy to czasem nie jest oszustwo?

Naruto parsknął kpiąco.

- Oh tak, przygadał kocioł garnkowi, sharinganowy chłopcze. Jedyne, co robisz, to kopiujesz jutsu i techniki i dodajesz je do swojego arsenału. Inni ludzie muszą trenować do utraty sił, by nauczyć się jutsu, które ty opanowujesz w mgnieniu oka.

- To nie moja wina, że zostałem obdarzony silnym kekkei genkai.

W odpowiedzi na tą wyniosłość prawie usłyszał zgrzyt zębów Naruto.

- No pewnie, już nie brzmij tak szpanersko. Tylko dlatego, że zostałeś obdarzony jakąś cenną krwią, a cała wioska obsługiwała cię tak, jakbyś był prezentem od boga, nie daje ci to prawa, żeby po prostu kraść coś, nad czym inni tak ciężko pracowali, by to stworzyć, czy opanować. Mam na myśli… naprawdę… kiedy ostatnim razem wziąłeś zwój z wypisanym jutsu, przeczytałeś go, nauczyłeś się aktualnej teorii, spędziłeś czas nad myśleniem, jak wiele chakry musisz w to włożyć, by zadziałało, a w końcu spędziłeś noce i dnie na pracy nad tym, póki tego nie opanowałeś? Huh, teme?

Sasuke przemyślał to. Naprawdę przemyślał. I, ku jego konsternacji, nic sobie takiego nie przypomniał. Przez cały czas, kiedy był z Orochimaru, wąż tylko pokazywał mu jutsu, które on za pomocą swojego Sharingana kopiował i od razu, po kilku próbach, je opanowywał. Naprawdę, nawet Kakashi był znany jako kopiujący ninja. Używanie w tym celu Sharingana nie było uważane za odchył od normy. To w ten sposób nauczył się swojej ulubionej techniki i później ją ulepszał. Prawdę mówiąc, kiedy teraz o tym pomyślał, ostatnim razem, kiedy pracował tak ciężko, było… jeszcze wtedy… Dalej mógł to widzieć w swoim umyśle – ciężka praca, by zyskać uznanie jego ojca, próbowanie raz za razem, by wykonać silne jutsu ognia, równie silne, co jego brat, żeby jego ojciec był z niego dumny. Pracował dzień i noc, aż do wycieńczenia. Wydawało się, jakby minęła wieczność, zanim w końcu mu się udało. Pamiętał bycie tak bardzo z siebie dumnym, kiedy wykonał je przed swoim ojcem…

Otworzył swoje ciemne oczy, by ujrzeć jasne, południowe niebo. Nawet nie zarejestrował tego, że je zamknął. Nigdzie nie było widać Naruto. Westchnął i zacisnął dłonie na swoich spodniach. Naruto… miał rację. Dobe miał całkowitą rację i to go drażniło. Wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie potrafił związanej z danym jutsu teorii. Nie poświęcał temu ani jednej myśli. Nigdy wcześniej to się nie liczyło. Oczywiście, że mógł to zrobić - tyle, że nigdy nie poświęcał czasu, by zająć się danym problemem. Ale dlaczego miał się przejmować, skoro mógł po prostu coś skopiować, użyć, i trzymać w swoim rosnącym arsenale? Naprawdę nie miał prawa, by krytykować Naruto. Nawet jeżeli używał swoich klonów, w dalszym ciągu sam odwalał całą robotę.

Sasuke powoli wstał, w dalszym ciągu czując z powodu ran przeciągły ból. Nienawidził uczucia, które pojawiało się, kiedy przebywał w pobliżu dobe. Co to było? Poczucie winy? Żal? Przy nim zawsze miał potrzebę usprawiedliwiania własnych działań. Racjonalizacji swojej życiowej drogi. Nie mógł samego siebie okłamać i powiedzieć, że nie żałował niektórych rzeczy, które zrobił, ale nie miał zamiaru za nie przepraszać. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. I zrobił to, co uważał za słuszne. I będzie z tym żył. Z tą finalną myślą wszedł do środka.

* * *

- Więc, teme, co ty robiłeś w tych rejonach?

Minął kolejny tydzień. Kłótnia z wcześniej została zapomniana i obydwoje wybrali się na powolny spacer do wioski. Tak, powolny, ponieważ Naruto zabronił Sasuke szybszego poruszania się przez szwy w jego boku i inne gojące się rany.

- Podróżowałem – odparł w typowym stylu Uchiha.

Naruto przewrócił oczami do swojego (ex?) najlepszego przyjaciela.

- No nie… serio… nigdy bym nie zgadł. Dalsze poszukiwania twojego brata czy coś w tym stylu?

Na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się lekki uśmieszek, który nie dosięgnął jego oczu.

- Teraz to ty siedziałeś pod kamieniem… Itachi nie żyje.

Pod wpływem szoku Naruto o mało nie wywrócił się o swoje własne stopy.

- Huh?

- Nie będę się powtarzał dobe – odparł Sasuke, wyglądając na lekko zirytowanego.

- Ty?

- Hn.

- Oh… tak… racja… więc dlaczego jesteś tutaj zamiast odbudowywania własnego klanu z tymi wszystkimi fankami, które z pewnością czekają na ciebie w domu? Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, był to kolejny cel na twojej liście.

- Jakbym miał na nie tracić swój czas. W każdym bądź razie nie mam żadnego powodu, by wracać do Konohy, nie po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Poza tym dalej mam coś, co muszę zrobić jako pierwsze.

Do tego czasu dotarli do gwarnego wioskowego rynku (który w rzeczywistości miał tylko długość około jednego bloku) i uciszyli się, nie chcąc, by ktoś ich podsłuchał. Wtedy, ku wielkiej irytacji Sasuke, ich podróż co i rusz była przerywana przez – jak mu się wydawało – każdego dzieciaka poniżej czternastego roku życia w wiosce. Wszyscy jazgotali, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę „Ruki". Bawiący się i rozmawiający z dziećmi Naruto wyglądał jak dawniej, ale Sasuke wiedział lepiej. Jego wesołość nie sięgała jego oczu. Jego oczy dalej miały mętnoniebieski odcień, który tak bardzo nie pasował do tak zwanego hiperaktywnego ninja. Ku jego jeszcze większej irytacji doszedł fakt, że mógł na sobie wyczuć wzrok, niczym radar, każdej singielki w wiosce. Młode kobiety świeciły oczami, a starsze panie myślały o zamążpójściu swoich córek. Czuł się jak kawałek mięsa na kiju w sforze psów. Prawie poczuł chęć do ucieczki i schowania się… tyle że Uchiha nie uciekają.

Podążał więc między straganami za Naruto i obserwował, jak kupuje jedzenie i inne konieczne do przeżycia rzeczy. Niedługo później wpadli na Ayę, Takashi'ego i ich rodziców. Naruto zaczął się trochę więcej uśmiechać, zrywał wręcz boki, kiedy obserwował, jak dziękują „Sasuke-sama", kłaniają się i go wyściskują. Sasuke na ich dotyk sztywniał. Bóg wie – wiecznie pochmurny musiał nauczyć się odrobinę wyluzować. Kiedy tylko opadły emocje, Naruto wykorzystał chwilę, by przypomnieć Ayi o jutrzejszym treningu. I, w umyśle Sasuke, po, wydawałoby się, że wieczności – w końcu byli w drodze powrotnej do domu Naruto. Miał nadzieję, że w najbliższym czasie uniknie powrotu do wioski.

Naruto nie mógł się powstrzymać na widok zdenerwowanego wyrazu twarzy Sasuke. Zachichotał.

- Teraz wiesz, dlaczego kieruję kroki do wioski raz na parę tygodni.

- Hn.

- Teme, wiesz, że jest to wkurzające.

Na twarzy ciemnowłosego mężczyzny pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Hn.

- Cholera teme!

Sasuke prawie zaczął się śmiać, ale był w stanie się powstrzymać. Prześwitywało jednak odrobinę starego Naruto. Może jedyne, co potrzebował, to lekkiego pchnięcia, by powrócić do dawnego siebie. I może to właśnie on był tym, który musiał to zrobić.

* * *

Tej nocy, kiedy Naruto przygotowywał obiad, Sasuke siedział przed kominkiem i czytał zwój. Zgadywał, że dobe przyrządzał jakieś tam ramen. Mógł ten jeden raz sobie z tym poradzić. I tak było to lepsze, niż to, co był zmuszony ostatnio jeść podczas podróży. Jednak był kompletnie nieprzygotowany na to, co zostało mu podane – ryż, ryba, warzywa i onigiri?!

- Uh, dobe?

- Co?

W odpowiedzi Sasuke uniósł brew.

- Co? Myślałeś, że jedyną rzeczą na świecie, którą potrafiłbym zjeść lub zrobić, jest ramen?

- Więc… dałeś nam wszystkim takie o sobie wrażenie – Sasuke zachował kamienną twarz.

- Powiedziałem ci teme, są rzeczy, których o mnie nie wiesz.

- Hn.

Sasuke zdecydował, by nic już więcej nie mówić i wkopał się w jedzenie. Zachowa przemyślenia na później. To było przepyszne. Nie żeby dobe musiał o tym wiedzieć. Po obiedzie obydwoje zrelaksowali się przed ogniem. Właśnie przeglądali zwoje, kiedy zostało im to przerwane przez pyknięcie dymu.

- Yo!

- Hej Gamakichi – Naruto przywitał ropuchę z małym uśmiechem.

Mały przybysz wskoczył na głowę Naruto, a Sasuke musiał się bardzo powstrzymywać, żeby się nie roześmiać. Ostatnio coś często znajdował się w takiej sytuacji.

- Więcej wiadomości dla ciebie. Wiesz, powinieneś mnie karmić za bycie twoim osobistym listonoszem – ropucha podała sakiewkę.

- Tak tak tak, proszę, chciwa ropucho – palce Naruto przeleciały przez kilka pieczęci i nagle pojawiła się torba pełna cukierków. – Teraz szczęśliwy?

Gamakichi wyszczerzył się, nie żeby ktoś inny to zauważył na ropusze.

- Yep. A i papa mówi, że w twoje następne urodziny dzielisz się z nim sake. Tym razem żadnych ale. Po prostu cię teraz ostrzegam.

- Tak tak, okej. Powiedz mu, że przywołam go, kiedy nadejdzie czas. A i wezwę cię na dniach, żebyś posłał do Konohy paczkę. No i nie zapomnij o tym, że masz podzielić się tymi cukierkami z Tatsu.

Ropucha zniknęła w kłębie dymu, machając płetwowatą dłonią i marudząc o dzieleniu się łupami. Naruto został sam na sam ze stertą listów do przeczytania.

- Przysyłają ci wiadomości? – Sasuke spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na stertę.

- Tak. Obiecałem babci, że będę od czasu do czasu przysyłał jej uaktualnienia o moim stanie. Kiedy wszyscy inni dowiedzieli się, że przesyłamy sobie nawzajem listy, chcieli w to wejść. Więc, również zaczęli pisać. Czasami przysyłają mi też rzeczy. Na przykład ta maść, użyta na tobie, została zrobiona przez Hinatę.

- Ah.

Sasuke obserwował, jak blondyn otwiera pierwszą kopertę i zaczyna czytać. Niedługo później na jego twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech, a jego oczy zalśniły w sposób, który tak bardzo był mu znany. Naruto przypomniał sobie o swoim „gościu" i spojrzał na niego, głupkowato się uśmiechając.

- Uh, więc teme, chcesz usłyszeć trochę wiadomości z domu?

Sasuke w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami. Naprawdę o to nie dbał, ale przynajmniej poprawi blondynowi nastrój. Naruto przyjął to jako gest najbliższy potwierdzeniu, jaki mógł otrzymać od stoickiego Uchihy i zaczął uraczać go najnowszymi wieściami o wszystkich w Konosze, podczas gdy kruczowłosy słuchał i popijał herbatę.

- A, przy okazji, Sakura i Lee są zaręczeni.

Sasuke zachłysnął się i prawie wypluł herbatę.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Następne rozdziały zaczynają się wydłużać, więc odstępy między kolejnymi aktualizacjami będą prawdopodobnie dłuższe. Miłego czytania! :)


	7. Kim Jest Naruto?

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od autorki/tłumaczki: **_„Naruto" nie jest moją własnością… Naprawdę… Ja nie… (chowa Naruto i Sasuke do szafy)

* * *

_**Ostrzeżenie: **_W rozdziale mamy trochę żalu i smutku i odrobinę OOC. Mimo to sądzę, że Naruto zawsze był, od czasu do czasu, podatny na załamanie się. Ma do tego usprawiedliwienie.

* * *

**Ukryci Za Maskami**

**Rozdział 5: Kim Jest Naruto?**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

Minęły trzy tygodnie, odkąd Sasuke został przyniesiony do drzwi domu „Ruki", położonego na zewnątrz małej wioski Ogawa. Rany dobrze się goiły i nawet rozpoczął drobne sesje sparingowe z Naruto, który w międzyczasie trenował Ayę. Zapytał się blondyna, dlaczego poświęcał czas dziewczynce. Zanim odpowiedział, Naruto obdarzył go nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Ponieważ potrzebują kogoś, kto byłby w stanie zająć się wioską. Dziewczyna ma głowę na karku, a poza tym pochodzi ze środowiska ninja, tak więc posiada zdolność używania chakry. Poza tym nieważne jak bardzo lubię to miejsce, to nie mogę zostać tu na zawsze – wtedy uśmiechnął się i wrócił do obserwacji swojej uczennicy. Tymczasem Sasuke zastanawiał się nad poziomem dojrzałości dobe. To tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, jaką to zagadką był Uzumaki Naruto. W głowie miał całą listę zbijających z tropu rzeczy, których nauczył się o dobe od momentu, w którym się spotkali, takich jak:

Po pierwsze, Naruto potrafił gotować. Nie tylko ramen… ale prawdziwe JEDZENIE. Zszokowało go jak diabli, jak po raz pierwszy ujrzał Naruto robiącego coś, co nie zawierało wrzącej wody i konieczności czekania przez trzy minuty. Więc, dobe lubił ramen, ale nie było to dla niego pożywieniem bogów, jak to wszystkim ciągle rozpowiadał w Konosze.

Po drugie, pomarańcz NIE BYŁ jego ulubionym kolorem. Dowiedział się o tym kilka dni po incydencie z jedzeniem. Udał się do szafy, by poszukać jakiś ubrań do założenia. Oczywiście założył, że jego opcje będą zlimitowane do pomarańczu, pomarańczu i jeszcze więcej pomarańczu, po to tylko, by odkryć, że nie było go tam wcale. Ani… jednej… szwy koloru nieznośnie jasnej pomarańczy w szafie. Czernie, czerwienie, niebieskie, nawet kilka zieleni, ale zero pomarańczu. Kiedy w końcu skonfrontował w związku z tym młodszego mężczyznę, został obdarowany spojrzeniem pełnym wstrętu.

- Jaki ninja nosiłby pomarańcz? – powiedział, zostawiając Sasuke w bardzo niepodobnej-do-Uchiha pozie gapienia się z otwartymi ustami. Blondyn odszedł, w międzyczasie zrywając boki ze śmiechu.

Po trzecie, Naruto miał dość dobrą kontrolę chakry. Może nie tak dobrą jak jego i definitywnie nie tak dobrą jak Sakury, ale lepszą, niż kiedykolwiek dał po sobie poznać. Mimo wszystko nie odważyłby się na pozwolenie mu na użycie na sobie skalpela chakry.

Teraz, uzbrojony tymi i wieloma innymi informacjami, Sasuke doszedł do następującego, nieoczekiwanego, a zarazem jedynego wiarygodnego wniosku: przez te wszystkie lata Naruto nie był osobą, którą myślał, że znał. Czy Naruto nosił maskę? Powinien był o tym wiedzieć. Miał w końcu swoją, własną. Ale, jeżeli jego konkluzje były prawdziwe, dobe mógł go w tym przewyższyć. Czy nie byłoby to ironiczne?

W rzeczy samej, teraz musiał tylko zdecydować, jak go o to zapytać. Nie mógł od tak, po prostu, wypalić pytania i zdenerwować blondyna. A skoro mówimy o tym…

- Hej dobe – Naruto przerwał swój marsz do kuchni.

- Czego, teme.

- Zmieniłeś się – Sasuke mógł sam siebie pacnąć za bycie aż tak bezceremonialnym. Co się stało z postanowieniem sprzed chwili, by tego nie robić? _Brawo, Sasuke. Brawo._

Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

- Więc?

- Więc, co jest z tobą?

- Nic. Dlaczego mógłbyś coś takiego pomyśleć? – uniósł rękę, położył ją na tyle swojej nastroszonej głowy i zaczął się nerwowo drapać. Sasuke uniósł brew.

- Ponieważ pocierasz tył swojej głowy tylko wtedy, kiedy się czymś denerwujesz – Naruto szybko opuścił rękę.

- III… palce twojej lewej dłoni drgają, kiedy kłamiesz.

Naruto wyglądał na zszokowanego.

- A-Ale s-skąd ty to…

- Wiem? Nawet jeżeli nie wiem o tobie tak dużo, jak myślałem, dalej wiem więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny, dobe – rzekł Sasuke z uśmieszkiem.

Naruto przewrócił oczami i popchnął go na drugą stronę kanapy.

- Drań.

- Przez cały ten czas nosiłeś maskę? – Naruto nie odpowiedział „tak", ani „nie". – Więc, jak długo?

Naruto westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Zgaduję, że odkąd pamiętam.

- Dlaczego?

- O nie, teme, nie odsłonię swojej duszy, dopóki ty nie zrobisz tego samego. Kiedy będziesz gotowy na wyjawienie mi, dlaczego nosisz _swoją _maskę, może wtedy zacznę gadać – Naruto usiadł naprzeciwko Sasuke z rękami skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej.

- A kto powiedział, że w ogóle jakąś noszę?

Blondyn parsknął.

- Tylko osoba nosząca swoją maskę jest w stanie rozpoznać inną maskę. Więc jakie są twoje powody, teme? Czy nie masz ochoty na dzielenie się.

Sasuke przewrócił oczami i beznamiętnie odpowiedział:

- Hn… to proste… jestem z klanu Uchiha. My nie pokazujemy emocji. Szczycimy się tym, że potrafimy ukryć własne uczucia. Jest to w nas już od urodzenia. A teraz twoja kolej.

- Hej! To nawet nie jest bliskie wyjaśnieniu – zawarczał Naruto. – Wszyscy o tym wiedzą.

- Jest. I na teraz to jest to, co ode mnie dostajesz.

Obydwoje siedzieli prawie w ciemności. Nikt nie przejął się włączeniem lampy. Na tę chwilę lśnienie kominka było wystarczającą iluminacją. Cienie zwykły być dobrymi miejscami do ukrycia, ale w tym momencie nie były żadną pociechą dla żółtopomarańczowego światła, które zdawało się odbijać ciemne spojrzenie Sasuke, które intensywnie wpatrywało się w Naruto, oczekując odpowiedzi.

Naruto nadąsał się, po czym zaczął marudzić coś o byciu wykiwanym, ale po kilku minutach pogrążył się w myślach. W końcu westchnął, ponownie przeczesał palcami swoje włosy, w rezultacie jeszcze bardziej je mierzwiąc i osunął się na krześle, zanim zaczął:

- No dobrze… wiesz, jak bardzo byłem nienawidzony w całej wiosce… z oczywistych przyczyn – przyjaciel kiwnął głową, a on kontynuował.

- Nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest w takim młodym wieku… radzenie sobie z mierzeniem wzrokiem, bycie nazywanym potworem, groźby śmierci, zaciąganie przez ninja i innych ludzi z wioski w ślepe uliczki i tłuczenie prawie do śmierci, rodzice upewniający się, by ich dzieci nie podchodziły blisko mnie, w kółko niszczenie całego mojego mieszkania. Musiałem ciągle się przemieszczać. Czasami nie wracałem nawet do domu. Koczowałem w lasach zamiast radzić sobie z alternatywą. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo staruszek musiał się starać, aby przekonać radę do pozwolenia mi na uczęszczanie do akademii. Nie chcieli, abym tam chodził. Wieśniacy, kiedy się o tym dowiedzieli, robili awantury, nauczyciele również mnie tam nie chcieli i przez to uczynili moje dni w szkole piekłem. Prawdopodobnie w to nie uwierzysz, ale pierwszego roku nie byłem wcale „ostatnim z ostatnich".

Widząc, jak ciemnowłosy unosi brew, Naruto zawarczał:

- Zamknij się, teme.

- Co? Nawet się nie odezwałem – Sasuke podniósł ręce i próbował wyglądać na niewinnego.

- Nieważne, co powiesz, teme, myślałeś o tym. W każdym bądź razie zacząłem akademię rok przed tobą. Jednakże, ponieważ – broń boże – zacząłem przejawiać się inteligencją, wszyscy zaczęli jeszcze bardziej się mnie bać. Zgaduję, że myśleli, że dziecko-demon użyje całej wiedzy, by zniszczyć wioskę, czy coś w tym stylu. Nauczyciele zaczęli więc mnie sabotować. Moje książki znikały bez śladu i nie pozwalali, bym dostawał nowe. Nie skapnąłem się aż do później, ale zaczęli nakładać genjutsu na moje testy, więc nawet jeżeli miałem dobre odpowiedzi, to były w złej kolejności i przez to nie zdawałem. Kiedy trenowaliśmy z broniami, zawsze dostawałem je wygięte lub zardzewiałe, bym nigdy nie zdołał nauczyć się poprawnie celować czy rzucać. Nauczyli mnie stylu taijutsu, który w rzeczywistości nie był żadnym. Pamiętasz, jak głupio wyglądałem, kiedy tamtego razu mieliśmy mieć ze sobą sparing.

- Hn – Sasuke dobrze to zapamiętał. Dobe definitywnie wyglądał jak dobe. Sama jego postawa przed walką była komiczna.

- Czy nigdy nie przeszło ci przez myśl, dlaczego testy ZAWSZE zawierały zrobienie klona? To było dlatego, że oni wiedzieli, że _ja _nie potrafiłem zrobić go poprawnie. Przez upewnienie się, że Bunshin był zawsze jedną z części testu, gwarantowali, że go nie zdam. W końcu zmęczyłem się gierkami i przestałem próbować.

Naruto westchnął, głowę miał opuszczoną, więc Sasuke nie mógł ujrzeć jego twarzy. Sasuke przyjął tę przerwę jako szansę na odezwanie się.

- Ale co z Iruką. Myślałem, że cię lubił.

- Nie na początku. Był taki, jak inni. Dopiero po tym, jak mnie poznał i przekonał się, że byłem tylko zwykłym dzieckiem, w którego to brzuchu zapieczętowano demona, zaczął traktować mnie inaczej.

- W dalszym ciągu to nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego ukrywałeś prawdziwego siebie.

- Ależ oczywiście, że wyjaśnia. Bycie prawdziwym sobą sprawiło, że wszyscy jeszcze bardziej mnie nienawidzili. Ale im bardziej zachowywałem się jak rozwrzeszczany idiota, tym było mi łatwiej. Wieśniacy nie czuli się aż tak zagrożeni. Nauczycieli stwierdzili, że i tak nie zdam, więc przestawali sabotować moje sprawdziany, ale w dalszym ciągu dawali mi przestarzałe bronie. A ninja, którzy mnie nienawidzili, przestali próbować mnie zabić. Pomyśleli, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek zostanę geninem, to i tak będę tak żałosny, że pierwszy lepszy wróg zrobi im przysługę i zabije mnie na misji.

Gdy dotarły do niego informacje, źrenice Sasuke rozszerzyły się.

- Więc ramen, noszenie pomarańczu, wszystkie żarty, głośne zachowywanie się…

- Wszystko częścią gry. No dobra, może nie żarty, po prostu lubię je robić – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem. – Ale tak, wszystko inne jest tylko częścią gry. No dobra, aktualnie też i nie ramen. Lubię go, ale nie aż tak bardzo, jak już sam to wywnioskowałeś. Nie miałem pieniędzy. Płaciłem mocno wygórowany czynsz, jedzenie i ubrania kosztowały mnie podwójnie, a czasami potrójnie w porównaniu do tego, co płacili wszyscy inni. A ramen był tani, a co najważniejsze, nie był zmajstrowany. Wiesz, kasjerowie, kiedy tylko mogli, zamieniali moje jedzenie na rzeczy, które były zgniłe. Większość właścicieli restauracji nie wpuszczało mnie do środka, a ci, którzy to robili, zatruwali jedzenie, które dostawałem. To dlatego żywiłem się przede wszystkim w Ichiraku. Traktowali mnie normalnie. A co do pomarańczu, była to jedyna rzecz, którą mi sprzedawali. Sądzę, że chcieli się upewnić, że będę najłatwiejszym w historii celem. Nienawidziłem koloru. Jednak po jakimś czasie zorientowałem się, że ludzie zawsze mnie z tego powodu nie doceniali, a dodatkowo było to dla mnie świetnym testem skradania się. Zdecydowałem więc zatrzymać go i odpowiednio wykorzystać. I, nie będę kłamał, byłem sam na siebie zły za to, jak bardzo głośno się zachowywałem… więc wiedziałem, że wszyscy inni byli równie wkurzeni. Przynajmniej dzięki temu cały czas myśleli, że byłem idiotą, co było tym, co chciałem, ponieważ jak długo tak się zachowywałem, tak długo zostawiali mnie samego… w większości wypadków.

Umysł Sasuke wirował. Więc przez cały ten czas dobe w rzeczywistości wcale nie był dobe. Nie spodziewał się, że wszystko, co wiedział o Naruto, było dobrze zaplanowaną grą aktorską. Myśl ta, wiedza, przez co Naruto przechodził przez te wszystkie lata spowodowała, że jeszcze bardziej zaczął nienawidzić Konohy. Ale, zastanawiał się…

- Naruto? Jak Trzeci przekonał radę, aby pozwolili ci na zostanie ninja?

- Więc… - odpowiadał powoli, jego palce niespokojnie się poruszały. – Ja… uh… musiałem zgodzić się na… tylko parę… warunków – oczy Sasuke podejrzanie się zwęziły.

- Warunków?

- … tak.

- Jakich warunków? – kruczoczarny uniósł jedną brew.

- Nie mogłem, nieważne, co by się działo, zaatakować żadnego mieszkańca wioski – Naruto nie podniósł wzroku – znak dla Sasuke, że nie było to wszystko.

- I? – naciskał. Gdyby Naruto spojrzał do góry, mógłby zauważyć świdrujące go czarne oczy.

- I… nie będę miał pozwolenia na otrzymanie wyższego stopnia od określonej rangi – w tym momencie, przez sposób, jak poruszał palcami, Naruto zaczął wyglądać jak Hinata. Sasuke miał złe przeczucie.

- Jakiej rangi? – zapytał. Jego głos stał się niebezpiecznie cichy.

Naruto patrzył wszędzie, byle nie na Sasuke.

- To w tej chwili i tak nie ma większego znaczenia – miękko odparł.

- Jaka ranga, dobe? – Sasuke odmówił bycia zbytym. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co wiedział o radzie, miał przeczucie, gdzie to wszystko zmierzało, a już sama możliwość sprawiała, że pulsowała mu żyłka na czole. Naruto coś wymamrotał.

- Co?

Naruto gwałtownie skoczył, warcząc.

- CHUUNIN, DOBRZE?! Zakazano mi osiągania czegoś więcej. A teraz możesz śmiać się i napawać jak ty i wszyscy inni jesteście ode mnie lepsi, a ja jestem ostatnim z ostatnich – odwrócił się na pięcie, wybiegł z pokoju, za drzwi i zniknął w lesie.

* * *

Głęboko w lesie Naruto kontynuował bieg. Zatrzymał się dopiero w momencie, kiedy zabrakło mu tchu. Upadł na dłonie i kolana. Jego oddech był przerywany, kiedy suche łkanie wstrząsało jego ciałem. Nienawidził tego uczucia. Teraz jego największy rywal wiedział o nim wszystko, wiedział, jak bardzo jest słaby i to bolało.

- NIENAWIDZĘ TEGO! – wywrzeszczał do nieba. Podskoczył i wrzasnął, kiedy zebrał chakrę i trzasnął w drzewo Rasenganem, kompletnie je demolując.

- Co te drzewo ci kiedykolwiek zrobiło? – przerwał mu cichy, jedwabisty głos, zanim zdołał zniszczyć coś innego. Naruto uwolnił chakrę. Dyszał, kiedy w przegranej osunął się na ziemię. Nawet nie obrócił się w kierunku bladego chłopaka.

- Odejdź… Sasuke – wyszeptał.

- Nie.

Naruto usłyszał lekkie kroki, zanim poczuł, jak wokół niego oplatają się ramiona i ciągną go do twardej klatki piersiowej. Próbował, bez sukcesu, jakoś się wyplątać.

- Złaź ze mnie.

- Nie.

Spanikował i ponownie spróbował uciec od ciepła, komfortu, którego zapewniały mu blade ramiona. Nie chciał, by Sasuke widział jego załamanie.

- Puść… mnie…

Sasuke na to tylko ścisnął go mocniej. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel tego potrzebował, nawet jeżeli tego nie chciał. Niebieskie oczy Naruto wypełniły się łzami, po czym przygryzł sobie wargę w próbie powstrzymania szlochu.

- Proszę… Sasuke… - błagał prawie w desperacji.

- Nie, nie zrobię tego – Uchiha wyszeptał mu do ucha.

Naruto nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymać łkania, które w końcu się z niego wyrwało i upadł na kolana, zabierając ze sobą Sasuke, który w dalszym ciągu trzymał oplecione wokół niego ręce. Łzy kapały mu z policzka, kiedy się poddał, jego ciało wstrząsane było szlochem, kiedy uwalniał wszystkie emocje, które tak skrzętnie ukrywał przez półtora roku, kiedy uwalniał wieloletnie uczucie frustracji i bólu. Maska, którą tak długo nosił, pękła na kawałki, obróciła się w pył. Sasuke tylko trzymał go, przeczesywał palcami jego blond włosy i czekał na zakończenie fali łez. Kiedy łkanie w końcu przerodziło się w lekkie przerywane oddechy, Sasuke obrócił Naruto, by spojrzeć w jego opaloną twarz, po czym położył dłoń na jego podbródku i delikatnie przytrzymał.

- Naruto… - spauzował, niepewny, co ma powiedzieć. Nie był zbyt dobry w pocieszaniu. Jednak po chwili zdecydował, że skoro Naruto potrafił zdjąć swoją maskę, mógł również to samo zrobić ze swoją własną, pozbawioną wszelkich uczuć. – Naruto, czy wiesz dlaczego, nawet po tym wszystkim, uważam cię za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela?

Blondyn potrząsnął głową, a jego przekrwione oczy spojrzały w niekończącą się otchłań czerni. Blade dłonie przesunęły się na jego obdarzone wąsami policzki, po czym starły pozostałości łez.

- Ponieważ nigdy nie stawiałeś mnie na piedestale, nie traktowałeś mnie tak, jak robiła to reszta wioski – wszyscy byli gotowi upaść do moich stóp przez to, kim byłem. Uważałem cię za swojego rywala, ponieważ byłeś jedyną osobą, która zmuszała mnie do dawania z siebie wszystkiego. Byłeś o wiele silniejszy, niż ktokolwiek myślał, a twoje uczucia sprawiły, że stałeś się jeszcze potężniejszy. W głębi duszy zawsze ci zazdrościłem.

- M-Mi? Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ, jak dla mnie, zawsze zdawałeś się być coraz lepszy, podczas gdy ja stałem w miejscu. Nienawidziłem tego. Odszedłem, ponieważ musiałem stać się silniejszy. Jeżeli nie potrafiłem ciebie pokonać, to jak niby miałem pokonać swojego brata? Nie mogłem być słaby. I nie miałem czasu do stracenia.

- A-Ale, ty nie jesteś słaby.

- Teraz wiem o tym. Tak samo i ty. Jesteś jedną z najsilniejszych osób, o które dbam, by znać – ściągnął zmierzwione blond loki z jego twarzy. – Czy sądzisz, że każdy byłby w stanie więzić w sobie demona i radzić sobie z wrogimi, destrukcyjnymi myślami, które wkłada mu do głowy i w dalszym ciągu pozostawać przy zdrowych zmysłach? Jak wiele ludzi poradziłoby sobie z ludźmi w wiosce w sposób, jaki ty zrobiłeś i dalej nie chciałoby zmieść wioski z powierzchni ziemi? Wiem, że ja bym tego nie potrafił.

Łzy ponownie zaczęły wypełniać oczy Naruto, tym razem jednak pod wpływem uspokajających słów jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Poza tym czy rangi naprawdę coś znaczą? Jeżeli chcesz być pod tym względem aż taki formalny, nigdy nie przerosłem rangi genina. Czy to sprawia, że jestem słaby?

- Jasne, że nie.

- I bycie chuuninem również nie sprawia, że jesteś słaby. To wszystko po prostu sprawia, że obydwaj jesteśmy… niedocenieni.

Spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy. Usta Sasuke ułożyły się w lekki uśmieszek, podczas gdy usta Naruto uformowały uśmiech… prawdziwy uśmiech.

- Tak… lubię to. Niedocenieni.

Sasuke wstał i wyciągnął swoją dłoń.

- A teraz chodźmy do domu. Wisisz mi za to przysługę.

- Tak tak, teme – Naruto chwycił dłoń i pozwolił, by Sasuke pomógł mu wstać. Uchiha obrócił się i odszedł, nawet się nie przejmując, czy blondyn za nim podążał.


	8. Sesja Terapeutyczna

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

**Ukryci Za Maskami**

**Rozdział 6: Sesja Terapeutyczna**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

Przez ostatnich kilka dni Sasuke, mimowolnie, stał się indywidualnym terapeutą Naruto. Wydawało się, że w momencie, kiedy jedne drzwi zostały otwarte, została uruchomiona pewna zapora i zaczęły się wysypywać z niego coraz to nowe rzeczy. Naruto zaczął opowiadać kruczowłosemu o wszystkim, przez co przeszedł w ciągu większości jego dzieciństwa. Całe katharsis zawsze zostawiało blondyna kompletnie wyczerpanego. Więc kiedy był w łóżku, Sasuke siedział na kanapie i zbierał własne myśli. Przez ostatnich parę dni musiał sobie radzić z większą ilością emocji, niż pozwalał sobie w ciągu całego swojego życia.

Nienawidził tego, jak wioska traktowała Naruto. Żadne dziecko nie powinno być zmuszone do radzenia sobie z taką ilością nienawiści. Jak osoby dorosłe mogły tak okropnie traktować małego chłopca?

Jednak tym, co go rozwścieczało, było to, że nigdy tego nie zauważył. Byli w końcu _członkami jednej drużyny_. Powinien był dostrzec, że coś jest nie tak. Znał również tego przyczynę i przez to czuł kłujące go od środka poczucie winy. Uważał rozwydrzonego blondyna za udrękę i robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by unikać przebywania z nim poza misjami. W ciągu tych kilku razy, kiedy jego drużyna wybierała się wspólnie na ramen, nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na otaczających go ludzi, więc nigdy nie dostrzegał skierowanych na blondyna spojrzeń. Kiedy spóźniony i posiniaczony Naruto przychodził na pole treningowe, zawsze przypisywał mu bycie pobitym przez kogoś, kogo zwyczajnie zdenerwował. Ale, nawet gdyby… co mógłby zrobić, aby mu pomóc? Nienawidzili go nawet ninja z rangą jounin, kilkoro ANBU również. Jak mógł się temu przeciwstawić? Mimo że był uważany za cudowne dziecko, Kakashi zawsze zostawiał go w tyle.

Dodatkowo wioska obarczyła odpowiedzialnością niewinnego chłopaka za jego odejście. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, co naprawdę wydarzyło się w Dolinie Końca… Naruto tak ciężko walczył, by przyprowadzić go do domu, a on zostawił go tam na śmierć. Zastanawiał się, co pomyślałaby wioska, gdyby o tym wiedziała. I jeszcze później rada starszych praktycznie trzymała Uzumaki'ego uwięzionego w Konosze, używając zagrożenia ze strony Akatsuki jako wymówki.

Ale nic nie rozwścieczyło go bardziej niż to, co zaledwie przed godziną wyjawił mu Naruto.

_***Wspomnienie***_

_- Więc, jest coś, nad czym od zawsze się zastanawiałem, dobe…_

_- Co?_

_- Jak zdołałeś zostać absolwentem? Wiem, że nie zdałeś końcowego egzaminu, ponieważ nie wróciłeś z powrotem do klasy._

_- A tak, to? Pamiętasz, kiedy się dowiedzieli, że Mizuki-sensei jest zdrajcą i tak dalej? Więc… to moja zasługa._

_Na widok skonfundowanego spojrzenia Sasuke postanowił kontynuować._

_- Przyszedł do mnie jakiś czas po tym, jak oblałem i opowiedział mi o innym sposobie, w jaki to mógłbym zdać. Wtedy byłem zbyt głupi, by zrozumieć, co robi. Ale powiedział mi, że jeżeli ukradnę zakazany zwój, to Iruka-sensei pozwoli mi na zostanie absolwentem. Byłem taki zdesperowany, by to zrobić, że całkowicie w to uwierzyłem. Ukradłem zwój, po czym udałem się do lasu, by poczekać na Mizuki'ego bądź Irukę-sensei. W końcu, gdy znudziłem się długim czekaniem, zacząłem przeglądać zwój, by sprawdzić, czy może mógłbym się czegoś z niego nauczyć. Wszystko było jednak zbyt skomplikowane… oprócz jednego. Kage Bunshin. Kiedy przybył Iruka-sensei, skończyło się na tym, że dowiedziałem się, że byłem tylko naiwniakiem, a Mizuki spróbował zabić nas oboje. To właśnie wtedy dowiedziałem się również o Kyuubi'm._

_- Czekaj… masz na myśli to, że nie wiedziałeś? – źrenice Sasuke rozszerzyły się._

_- Nie. Mizuki wyjawił to, kiedy napawał się sytuacją. Pamiętam bycie samym i przez cały czas rozmyślanie, dlaczego nikt mnie nie chciał, dlaczego wszyscy tak bardzo mnie nienawidzili, skoro nic im nie zrobiłem. W końcu zrozumiałem to dzięki Mizuki'emu i w tym momencie chciałem po prostu umrzeć. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy wydawało mi się, że nawet Iruka-sensei weźmie stronę tego zdrajcy… stanął jednak w mojej obronie, a następnie wskoczył przede mnie i wziął na siebie ogromny shuriken, który wbił mu się w plecy, by mnie ochronić. Kiedy Mizuki go skrzywdził, po prostu straciłem nad sobą kontrolę. Skończyłem na stworzeniu nawet nie pamiętam jakiej ilości klonów i zbiłem go na kwaśne jabłko. Po całym zajściu Iruka-sensei oddał mi swoje hitai-ate i powiedział, że zdałem._

_- Hmmm… więc całkowicie sam nauczyłeś się Kage Bunshina?_

_- Taaa. Już nie wyglądaj na takiego zdziwionego teme. To nie tak, że było to, jak na mnie, coś nadzwyczajnego. Musiałem praktycznie wszystko robić sam za siebie, odkąd skończyłem trzy lata. Nie żebym miał jakiś wybór – Naruto skończył, cały nadąsany._

_- Co masz przez to na myśli?_

_- Więc, kiedy zakazano mi opuszczania Konohy i nie miałem zwyczajnie nic do roboty, babcia pozwalała mi odwalać pracę papierkową i organizować różne rzeczy. Dała mi zgodę na pracę nad wszystkim, prócz dokumentami rangi S. Któregoś dnia w czasie wypełniania arkuszy znalazłem w niewłaściwej sekcji jakieś papiery podpisane moim nazwiskiem. Mój profil określony był rangą S. __**Nigdy, przenigdy **__go nie widziałem. Wiem, że nie powinienem był tego przeczytać, ale byłem ciekawy. Przez moją przeklętą ciekawość skończyłem na znalezieniu czegoś, co sprawiło, że nagle wszystko się stało dla mnie jasne – Naruto spauzował._

_- Zatem?_

_- Pamiętasz te wszystkie razy, kiedy błagałem Kakashi'ego-sensei'a o więcej treningu, a on odsyłał mnie z kwitkiem i przechodził do trenowania z tobą?_

_- Hn._

_- Więc… jest dla tego wytłumaczenie – odchrząknął. – Cytuję: „… niniejszym rada Konohy uchwala, że żaden shinobi z Konohy nie otrzyma pozwolenia na uczenie Naruto Uzumaki'ego czegokolwiek więcej, prócz podstawowych zasad bycia shinobi. Każdy bez wyjątku, kto nie uszanuje tego prawa, zostanie pozbawiony swojej obecnej rangi i będzie wykonywał misje bez wynagrodzenia przez okres sześciu miesięcy. Kolejne przekroczenie prawa poprowadzi do pozbawienia danej osoby tytułu shinobi Konohy"._

_Po tym Sasuke stał z otwartą buzią. Z niedowierzaniem potrząsnął głową._

_- A-Ale… to jest niemożliwe. Trenowaliśmy wspólnie każdego dnia. Uczyłeś się tego samego, co my, prawda? – Naruto smutno potrząsnął głową._

_- Nie Sasuke, my tylko razem odbywaliśmy __**sparingi**__. Jedyną rzeczą, którą aktualnie __**wytrenował **__ze mną Kakashi, było wspinanie się na drzewa. I, prawdę mówiąc, sądzę, że więcej nauczyłem się z obserwacji ciebie i Sakury, niż od niego. Prawdopodobnie osiągałem to tylko i wyłącznie dzięki własnej determinacji._

_- Ale nawet po tym…_

_Naruto przerwał młodemu Uchiha, jego głos zgorzkniały._

_- … nie nauczył mnie nic innego, Sasuke. Nadeszły egzaminy na chuunina… i zgadnij, kto wziął mnie na trening jeden-na-jednego – kruczowłosy nic nie musiał mówić. Sam doskonale znał odpowiedź._

_- Cholera, on nawet wtedy o mnie nie dbał, a nawet jeżeli to robił, nigdy tego po sobie nie pokazał. W czasie egzaminów był tak skupiony na twojej przeklętej pieczęci, że nawet nie zauważył, że w czasie walki z Kibą byłem w stanie ledwo co używać chakry. Ten hebi-teme, kiedy z nim walczyliśmy, zrobił coś mojej pieczęci. Tak czy inaczej Kakashi oczywiście, tak samo jak wszyscy inni, nigdy, nawet przez chwilę, nie oczekiwał, że wygram. Po wszystkim miałem nadzieję, że będzie dumny ze mnie i mojego zwycięstwa. Zamiast tego zostałem przekazany do kolejnego zboczonego sensei'a, który nawet mnie nie lubił, podczas gdy ty otrzymałeś z nim miesiąc prywatnego treningu. Ebisu miał czelność zacząć uczyć mnie od podstaw kontroli chakry, tak jakbym dalej był studentem akademii, zamiast pomocy z rozwijaniem czegokolwiek, co mogłoby mi pomóc w walce przeciwko Neji'emu. Na całe szczęście pojawił się Ero-sennin. Po tym, jak przekonałem go, aby mnie trenował, był jedyną osobą, która odkryła, że jest coś nie tak z pieczęcią i naprawiła ją. Odkąd był sanninem i zwykle przebywał poza granicami Konohy, nie był również krępowany przez panujące w wiosce zasady. Zabrał mnie ze sobą na trzyletnią podróż, dzięki czemu był w stanie bez problemu mnie trenować i chronić przed Akatsuki. Jestem pewien że, kiedy mnie zabierał, to rada znała jego zamiary. Prawdopodobnie im się to nie podobało, ale nic nie mogli z tym zrobić. Może i był super zboczeńcem, który spędzał więcej czasu na podglądaniu panienek i pracą nad swoją serią Icha Icha niż na treningach ze mną, ale i tak stał się najlepszym sensei'em, jakiego w życiu miałem – westchnął. – Tęsknię za tym starym zboczeńcem._

_Naruto na moment spauzował, kiedy posmutniał na myśl o Jirayi. Chwilę później otrząsnął się, przeczesał dłonią swoje blond włosy i kontynuował:_

_- Zgaduję, że Kakashi-sensei miał później zmianę podejścia na lepsze… albo może w końcu zaczął pieprzyć działania rady. On i Yamato-sensei zaczęli pomagać mi z moim elementem wiatru. Robili to w sekrecie na jednym z najdalej położonych pól treningowych. Tylko babcia i moja drużyna o tym wiedziała. A, no i Asuma-sensei. Również mi pomagał, odkąd był jedynym, poza mną, użytkownikiem elementu wiatru w wiosce._

_***Koniec wspomnienia***_

Sasuke może i na to nie wyglądał – trzymał pozory swojego zwyczajnego spokoju – ale przez te wszystkie informacje został powalony na ziemię. Gdyby wcześniej wiedział o tym wszystkim, prawdopodobnie odszedłby ze swoim dziwacznym, zamaskowanym krewnym. W tym momencie był nawet mocno kuszony, nie żeby Naruto musiał o tym wiedzieć. Ale, tym sposobem, może sprawy wyjdą na lepsze. Mimo że nie był z Madarą, nie oznaczało to, że w dalszym ciągu nie był mścicielem. W dalszym ciągu istniało kilku ludzi w Konosze, którymi to koniecznie musiał się zająć. Jednakże, gdyby Naruto w dalszym ciągu był w wiosce, bardzo utrudniłoby mu to sprawy. Naprawdę nie chciał być zmuszony do walki z dobe. Wiedział, że blondyn z pewnością walczyłby dla tej pieprzonej rady - mimo tego, że byli tymi, którzy w głównym stopniu przyczynili się do jego nieszczęśliwego życia – a wszystko to przez swoją miłość do Konohy i jego cennych ludzi. Tak, ta droga była definitywnie lepsza.

Miał nadzieję, że teraz, kiedy Naruto zrzucił z siebie cały ten ciężar, to zacznie wracać do normalności… a przynajmniej tego, co było dla dobe normalne. Nie był już dłużej rozwrzeszczanym idiotą i szczerze wątpił, że Naruto jeszcze kiedykolwiek taki będzie – zwłaszcza z prostego faktu, że to nigdy naprawdę nie był ON. Teraz przynajmniej jego uśmiechy wydawały się być bardziej szczere, nieudawane.

Aktualnie nie przeszkadzało mu tak bardzo, że Naruto był cichszy. Prawdę mówiąc, jeżeli miał być ze sobą kompletnie szczery, mógł powiedzieć, że nawet bardzo… lubił tego Naruto.


	9. Prawda Ukryta Za Kłamstwami

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

**Ukryci Za Maskami**

**Rozdział 7: Prawda Ukryta Za Kłamstwami**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

Minęły dwa miesiące, odkąd Sasuke przybył do Kraju Ptaków. Był teraz kompletnie wyleczony i nawet zaczął pomagać Naruto w treningach z Ayą (kiedy spędziło się tyle czasu z Kabuto, mimowolnie weszło do głowy co nieco na temat medycznego ninjutsu). Prawdę mówiąc, odkąd miał lepszą kontrolę chakry, stał się jej nauczycielem od medycznych jutsu, zaś Naruto kontynuował z nią pracę nad wzrostem zasobów jej chakry.

Tej konkretnej nocy Naruto i Sasuke siedzieli na ganku i cieszyli się ciszą oraz spokojem. Żaden z nich nie mówił zbyt wiele. Sasuke nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko sam do siebie się zaśmiać na myśl, że ten, kto uchodził za najbardziej rozwrzeszczaną osobę w Konosze, siedział bez słowa. Gdyby ktoś z przyjaciół blondyna go wtedy zobaczył, z pewnością pomyślałby, że poważnie jest coś z nim nie tak.

- Ne, Sasuke?

- Hm?

- Co się stało? To znaczy… z tobą i…

- Itachi'm? – Naruto skinął głową.

Sasuke westchnął. Naruto wziął to za coś o wydźwięku negatywnym i machnął ręką na swojego przyjaciela.

- Nie musisz mi mówić, jeżeli nie chcesz. Tak tylko się zastanawiałem.

Ponownie zapanowała cisza. Sasuke wyprostował plecy i przez baldachim drzew spojrzał na gwiazdy.

- Spotkaliśmy się, walczyliśmy i powiedział mi o Madarze.

- Madara?

- Jedyny inny Uchiha, który w dalszym ciągu jest żywy – Naruto ponownie zamachał rękoma.

- Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj. Może i nie jestem najmądrzejszą osobą, ale nawet ja wiem, że był jednym z założycieli Konohy. Powinien już dawno być martwy.

- Powinien, ale nie jest. Nie pytaj. Tak czy inaczej, walczyliśmy, dopóki kompletnie nie zabrakło mi chakry. Coraz bardziej się do mnie zbliżał. Myślałem, że zaraz zginę. Ciągle powtarzał, że zabierze mi oczy – Naruto wyglądał na obrzydzonego.

- Twoje oczy?

- Tak. Jest jeszcze inna wersja Sharingana. Madara osiągnął ją przez zabranie oczu swojego brata bliźniaka. Itachi powiedział mi, że Mangekyou z biegiem czasu oślepia swojego użytkownika. To właśnie to wydarzyło się Madarze – źrenice Naruto rozszerzyły się.

- W czasie, kiedy walczyłem z Itachi'm, sam był blisko oślepnięcia przez nadużywanie Sharingana. Gdyby zabrał moje oczy, już nigdy więcej nie musiałby się o to martwić. Skończyłby nawet z jeszcze większą siłą. Poza tym, dzięki naszym oczom, mamy zdolność kontroli nad Dziewięcioogoniastym Lisem.

- Tak jak wtedy, kiedy byłeś w mojej głowie?

Sasuke przytaknął i kontynuował.

- Itachi włożył w ostatni atak resztę swojej mocy. Po tym ledwo byłem w stanie się poruszać. Ale kiedy znalazł się przede mną, zrobił coś kompletnie nieoczekiwanego. Wyszeptał coś do mnie, a następnie puknął mnie w czoło. Nie zrobił tego od momentu, kiedy byłem małym dzieckiem. Wtedy umarł.

- To wszystko? – spytał niedowierzająco Naruto. Do tego czasu Sasuke usiadł, blondyn wraz z nim.

- Nie, jest coś jeszcze. Po tym od razu zemdlałem. Kiedy odzyskałem przytomność, byłem w jakimś pokoju z obserwującym mnie mężczyzną w pomarańczowej masce. W końcu ją zdjął i siebie przedstawił. Uchiha Madara. Zaczął opowiadać mi o historii klanu – o jego relacjach z bratem, o Pierwszym Hokage, jak ich dwójka potrafiła przywoływać i kontrolować Kyuubi'ego, o ich walce w Dolinie Końca, jak to przeżył i w końcu przybył, by trenować Itachi'ego. Do czasu, kiedy skończył, dowiedziałem się, że wszystko, co myślałem, że wiem o Itachi'm, było tak naprawdę jednym wielkim kłamstwem.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Itachi wymordował klan, ale nie było to jakąś zachcianką, jak niegdyś mi powiedział. Aktualnie zrobił to na rozkaz rady.

- COOOOOOOOO?! – buzia Naruto szeroko się otworzyła.

- Według Madary klan Uchiha planował zamach stanu. Przypuszczalnie na ich czele stał mój ojciec. Itachi stał się podwójnym agentem, donosząc klanowi Uchiha wszystkie informacje na temat rady i w tym samym czasie przekazując radzie poczynania klanu. Starszyzna zdecydowała, że Uchiha stanowili zbyt duże zagrożenie dla pokoju i rozkazali mojemu bratu, by unicestwił cały nasz klan. Trzeci był temu przeciwny i starał się negocjować z klanem. Kiedy to spłynęło na panewce, Itachi, z pomocą Madary, wykonał odpowiednie rozkazy.

- Więc wszystkie te rzeczy, które wygadywał o sprawdzeniu jego zdolności…

- Były kompletnym kłamstwem. Teraz się wydaje, że wszystko, co zrobił, miało służyć mojej pomocy. Chciał, bym stał się wystarczająco silny, by go pokonać i osiągnąć to, co mam teraz – na krótko uaktywnił swoje najnowsze oczy, co sprawiło, że Naruto wziął haust powietrza. – Dołączył do Akatsuki, które stworzył Madara, po to tylko, by ich pilnować, na rozkaz Trzeciego – oczy Naruto nagle błysnęły, kiedy sobie coś uzmysłowił.

- O Kami… był szpiegiem Jirayi – kiedy Naruto zaczął dukać, w dalszym ciągu zszokowany, Sasuke na niego spojrzał. – J-Ja… n-nigdy bym… wiem, że miał szpiega w Akatsuki, ale nigdy nie poświęciłem temu większej uwagi i nie zastanowiłem się, kto to mógł być. Zgadywałem, że może jakiś mniej znany członek. Ale Itachi? Wow.

Sasuke nie był przygotowany na zaciśnięcie się wokół niego rąk Naruto. W mgnieniu oka zesztywniał, kompletnie nieprzyzwyczajony do jakiegokolwiek kontaktu.

- Teme, wyluzuj. Uścisk cię nie zabije – na sugestię Naruto minimalnie odpuścił. Podczas gdy nie był pewien, jak sobie z tym poradzić, wiedział, że blondyn robi to samo, co on sam wcale nie tak dawno dla niego zrobił. – Ta pieprzona starszyzna! Naprawdę nachrzanili nam w życiach, co? – wymamrotał Naruto. Kruczoczarny przytaknął w zgodzie. Przez jakiś czas tak zostali, póki Sasuke nie zdecydował ponownie się odezwać.

- Jest coś jeszcze… coś, co powinieneś wiedzieć – Sasuke delikatnie odepchnął ręce Naruto. Postanowił, że nadszedł czas, by Naruto się dowiedział, jak dokładnie ci starsi zabawiali się jego życiem… jak wiele przed nim ukrywali. Westchnął i spojrzał w jego oczy. – Naruto, czy kiedykolwiek pytałeś się kogoś o swoich rodziców?

Naruto przez zmianę tematu przez moment wyglądał na skonfundowanego i zastanawiał się, dlaczego chciałby to teraz wiedzieć.

- Więc, taaa… pamiętam, jak raz zapytałem się staruszka. Powiedział, że moi rodzice zginęli podczas ataku. Szukałem ich nazwisk na upamiętniającej to wydarzenie płycie, ale nigdy nie znalazłem kogoś o nazwisku Uzumaki, więc zgadłem, że musieli być to jacyś zwykli cywile, o których za dużo nie wiedział.

- To nie jest możliwe.

- Eh? Co masz przez to na myśli?

- Nawet jeżeli nie byli ninja, każda osoba – ninja czy nie – jest w wioskowym rejestrze. Nie ma żadnej opcji, by chociaż nie wiedział, kim byli.

- Ale… staruszek… on by mnie nie okłamał.

- Nie okłamał – Naruto posłał Sasuke zirytowane spojrzenie.

- Więc do czego zmierzasz?

- Daj mi skończyć dobe. On nie kłamał. Powiedział, że _zginęli podczas ataku_. I, jeżeli się nie mylę, tak było. Po prostu uniknął dawania ci jakichkolwiek informacji. Poza tym w tym wieku prawdopodobnie nawet przez myśl ci nie przeszło, aby się bardziej wypytywać.

- Ale dlaczego by się tak zachował?

- Z tej samej przyczyny, dlaczego Itachi mnie okłamał – Sasuke obserwował, jak niebieskie spojrzenie zostało wypełnione zrozumieniem.

- Ci cholerni starsi.

- Też tak sądzę.

- Czekaj, więc to znaczy… wiesz, kim są moi rodzice?

- Mam teorię… więc, przynajmniej o jednym z twoich rodziców.

- Powiedz mi – Naruto się wyprostował. Jego wzrok wwiercał się w onyks.

- Nie powinienem. Nie jestem tego pewny i nie chcę cię niepotrzebnie wprowadzić w błąd – Naruto przewrócił oczami.

- To w takim razie nie powinieneś tego zaczynać. Teraz za późno. Więc, co myślisz? Podziel się swoim przeczuciem.

Sasuke prawie się zaśmiał. Ahh, dobe. Uniósł jedną brew.

- Przeczuciem?

- No co? Jestem poważny. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, jak bardzo jesteś pewny.

- Powiedziałem, że mam _teorię_. Co więcej ode mnie chcesz?

- Chcę, żebyś wyjawił mi swoją teorię… duh!

- Dobe…

- Sasuke… po prostu mi powiedz. Proszę?

Sasuke chciał powiedzieć nie, naprawdę chciał, ale szczere spojrzenie w oczy jego przyjaciela go zastopowało. I Naruto nigdy nie błagał…

- No dobra – westchnął, po czym kontynuował. – Jak powiedziałem, nie jestem pewny. Twoja matka, jak przypuszczam, jest osobą, od której pochodzi twoje nazwisko. Kim jest, nie mam pojęcia. Nie ma w Konosze nikogo innego urodzonego z nazwiskiem Uzumaki – to jest pewne. Więc, kimkolwiek była, nie pochodziła z wioski. A co do twojego ojca…

Naruto wstrzymał oddech. Widział, jak jego dłonie lekko się trzęsą, więc by to powstrzymać, zacisnął je mocno na spodniach. Przygryzł wargę i nerwowo czekał.

- … więc, aktualnie, nie powinienem musieć ci tego mówić.

- Huh? – Naruto wypuścił powietrze. Spojrzał na Sasuke, skonsternowany. Sasuke puknął Naruto w czoło.

- Dobe. Po prostu idź i spójrz na siebie w lustrze. Powinno być oczywiste, z kim jesteś spokrewniony.

Naruto nawet się nie poruszył, mimo że jego oczy wyraźnie się powiększyły. To zawsze było pytaniem, które nawiedzało go, kiedy spędzał samotnie noc. Nie był głupi. Nie potrzebował lustra. Wiedział, jak wyglądał. I oczywiście wiedział, _kogo _przypominał. Cholera, wieśniacy wiedzieli, kogo przypominał i przez to podobieństwo jeszcze bardziej go nienawidzili, więc podejrzenie zawsze gdzieś tu było. Spiczaste blond włosy były jasną wskazówką. Nikt inny nie miał takich włosów w Konosze. Aktualnie nigdy, prócz Yamanaka, nie widział kogoś z włosami koloru blond… oni zresztą też się różnili, mieli jaśniejszy odcień.

- Myślisz, że moim ojcem jest Czwarty.

To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. Finalne potwierdzenie ukrytej gdzieś głęboko w sercu prawdy, której zawsze odmawiał uznania przez strach o wzbudzenie fałszywych nadziei. Sasuke był geniuszem. Nigdy by tego nie zaczął, gdyby nie był w prawie stu procentach pewny swoich racji. Naruto zamknął oczy, kiedy przelała się przez niego fala emocji. Nie był za bardzo pewien, co powinien czuć. Jakaś jego część była zadowolona, że może w końcu poznał prawdę, jednakże większy jego kawałek był wściekły. Jeżeli było to prawdą – i w głębi duszy wiedział, że tak właśnie było – to oznaczało, że jego własny ojciec wybrał ponad nim wioskę. Myśl ta bardzo go bolała. Oznaczało to, że jego własny ojciec był odpowiedzialny za zapieczętowanie w nim Kyuubi'ego… jego własny ojciec był tym, kto skazał go na nienawiść i życie pełne polowań na niego i znajdującą się w nim siłę.

Jeżeli było to prawdą, nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie wybaczyć mężczyźnie, którego zawsze uważał za swojego bohatera.

Sasuke mógł dostrzec udrękę na twarzy Naruto. Delikatnie przeczesał palcami jego ramię. Naruto otworzył oczy i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela.

- Jak wcześniej powiedziałem, to jest teoria. Jest tylko jeden sposób, by się raz na zawsze upewnić.

- Jak?

- Wracamy.

- Do Konohy?

- Do Konohy.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_I jak? Podobało się? Liczę jak zwykle na szczere wypowiedzi i zainteresowanie :)


	10. Mistrz Pieczęci i Sasuke

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

**Ukryci Za Maskami**

**Rozdział 8: Mistrz Pieczęci i Sasuke**

* * *

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

* * *

_- Jak wcześniej powiedziałem, to jest teoria. Jest tylko jeden sposób, by się raz na zawsze upewnić._

_- Jak?_

_- Wracamy._

_- Do Konohy?_

_- Do Konohy._

* * *

Nikt z nich przez jakiś czas się nie odzywał, by rozważyć implikacje wcześniej wypowiedzianych słów. Z jakiegoś powodu przez głowę Naruto przewijały się nazwiska… nazwiska ludzi, o których przypuszczał, że MUSIELI wiedzieć. Z oczywistych przyczyn nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, by Ero-sennin nie wiedział. Babcia Tsunade była Hokage – jej niewiedza w tej kwestii byłaby wręcz szokująca. Nawet brał pod uwagę możliwość, że Kakashi również mógł znać prawdę. W końcu Czwarty był jego sensei. Jak wiele innych osób wiedziało? Inni wysoko rankingowi ninja? Sam pomysł, że informacja o jego prawdziwej rodzinie była zatajana przez całe jego życie przez ludzi, których uważał za swoich bliskich, była przybijająca. Teraz jednak jego najważniejszą sprawą na głowie był powrót do domu.

- Więc teme, odkąd jesteś zaginionym ninja, a ja zostałem wygnany, to niby jak mamy się dostać do Konohy?

Sasuke uniósł brew.

- Co? Myślisz, że jest to niemożliwe? Jeżeli Orochimaru mógł się zamaskować w czasie egzaminów na chuunina i nikt się nawet nie domyślał, a Itachi potrafił wchodzić do i z Konohy niezauważony, to co sprawia, że sądzisz, że my nie damy rady?

Naruto wyglądał na nieprzekonanego.

- Co prawda ciężko mi to mówić… spójrz, masz w swoim zasięgu dogodną broń.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- O twoim przerażającym Sexy Jutsu. Odkąd praktycznie zmieniasz sam siebie w dziewczynę, nie zużywa ono wiele chakry. Do przemiany dodasz zmianę koloru swoich oczu i włosów i możesz spokojnie wchodzić przez główną bramę. Ja z kolei po prostu wejdę tyłem.

- Huh? Jakim tyłem?

Na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się uśmieszek, po czym pochylił się, by konspiracyjnie, tak jakby ktoś mógł ich podsłuchać, wyszeptać Naruto do ucha:

- Gdybym naprawdę chciał się dostać do wioski, mógłbym to zrobić w każdym momencie. Rezydencja Uchiha ma podziemny tunel, który prowadzi na zewnątrz wioski z pokoju narad Uchiha. Zostało to zbudowane wieki temu, w razie sytuacji wyjątkowych. Oczywiście przez długi czas o tym nie wiedziałem, ale to właśnie w ten sposób Itachi wchodził niezauważony do wioski.

- Hmmm… to brzmi jak dobry plan. Sądzę jednak, że mam coś lepszego – ogłosił śpiewająco uśmiechnięty blondyn.

Sasuke przewrócił oczami.

- Tak tak, ostatni z ostatnich. Tak jakbyś potrafił wpaść na coś lepszego.

- Dla ciebie sfałszowany ostatni z ostatnich, teme! A co do mojego planu? Jedno słowo. Pieczęcie.

- Pieczęcie? Co mógłbyś wiedzieć o pieczęciach, dobe?

Naruto uśmiechnął się, wstał i wszedł do środka. Kilka minut później powrócił z zeszytem pod pachą. Rzucił go Sasuke, który spojrzał na to, co otrzymał, po czym z powrotem wrócił oczami na Uzumaki'ego.

- Co to jest?

Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

- Sam się przekonaj.

Otworzył książkę i, w miarę otwierania kolejnych stron, stawał się coraz bardziej zadziwiony, mimo że nikt nie był w stanie odczytać tego z jego twarzy. _Jak wiele ukrywałeś, Naruto?_

- Jak długo to robisz? – zapytał na głos.

- Latami. Odkąd dowiedziałem się o Kyuubi'm. Jeszcze więcej po tym, jak odszedłeś. Czytałem wszelkie informacje, jakie tylko mogłem o nich odnaleźć, ponieważ chciałem dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o pieczęci Yondaime. Potem chodziło mi o pieczęć Orochimaru, bym w ten sposób mógł ci pomóc. Jeszcze później Neji'ego, żeby dotrzymać danej mu obietnicy. Po jakimś czasie stało się to moją obsesją. W końcu zacząłem tworzyć własne pieczęcie. Ero-sennin dowiedział się którejś nocy, gdy spałem, kiedy wścibiał nosa w moje rzeczy. Oczywiście powiedział babci. Przeegzaminowali wszystko co do ostatniej kartki, trochę mnie przetestowali i zanim się zorientowałem – ogłosili mnie mistrzem pieczęci. Nikt więcej, prócz naszej trójki, o tym nie wiedział.

- Interesujące… a co to ma z nami wspólnego?

- Mogę stworzyć pieczęć, która pozwoli nam na bycie w trwałej przemianie i dodatkowo nikt nie będzie w stanie wyczuć naszej chakry.

- Jak?

- Pamiętasz, jak wygląda pieczęć Tsunade? – gdy skinął głową, Naruto kontynuował. – Jest jedną z pierwotnych sanninów, ale dalej wygląda, jakby miała co najwyżej trzydziestkę na karku. Dlaczego? Trwała przemiana. Ma na czole ten mały diament. Ma praktycznie tę samą funkcję, co pieczęć. Wchodzi w to niewiele jej chakry i utrzymuje ją młodą. Zrobię coś podobnego. Rysuję pieczęć, wkładam w nią trochę własnej chakry, tworzę ją na skórze, minimum krwi, kilka pieczęci za pomocą dłoni i… BAM! Stała przemiana używająca chakry w pieczęci, by się utrzymywała. No i najlepszą częścią jest to, że nie może zostać przerwana, chyba że, wiesz, ponownie pieczęcie za pomocą dłoni, zgodna krew. Oh, mogę nawet sprawić, by pieczęć wyglądała jak tatuaż, więc nawet nikt nie pomyśli, że to co innego. Całkiem fajowe, nie?

- Hn.

- Teme, powinieneś być pod wrażeniem.

- Hn.

- Drań – Naruto zawarczał.

Na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się uśmieszek. Kochał dokuczać blondynowi.

- Dupku, wiesz, że jest to lepszy pomysł, niż twój.

- Hn… może.

Naruto chwycił swój zeszyt i pacnął Sasuke w głowę. Sasuke próbował go zmierzyć wzrokiem, ale jego usta drgały. I w końcu, po paru tygodniach powstrzymywania się, nie mógł już dłużej tego robić i zaczął się śmiać. A kiedy zaczął, nie potrafił przestać. Naruto spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela tak, jakby zwariował. I, z jakiejś przyczyny, spowodowało do, że kruczoczarny zaczął się śmiać jeszcze głośniej. Naruto na początku zachichotał, ale już niedługo później mu zawtórował. Obydwoje skończyli na plecach – Sasuke trzymał się za brzuch, zaś Naruto wycierał łzy.

- Więc, teme, dlaczego się śmiejemy?

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale to było… dobre.

- Taa.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się – prawdziwym, szczerym uśmiechem. Naruto odwrócił głowę i się odwzajemnił. Z jakiejś przyczyny, może przez pełnię księżyca, czy coś w tym stylu, uważał za naturalne, by wsunąć swoją dłoń w dłoń przyjaciela. Nawet Uchiha czuł się tak komfortowo, że nie miał problemu ze spleceniem ich palców. Obydwoje przez jakiś czas nie zmienili pozycji. Słuchali odgłosów nocy. Przez chwilę było cicho, zanim Sasuke ponownie podjął rozmowę.

- Nie robiłem tego przez długi czas. Aktualnie… nie, nigdy. Wszystko było takie poważne w naszym domu. Mój ojciec był niedostępny. Obawiałem się go. Nigdy się nie uśmiechał. Jedyne, o czym mówił, to klan i treningi. Mógł bez końca rozprawiać, jakim to klanowym geniuszem był mój brat. Tak ciężko trenowałem, żeby mnie docenił… ale jedyną osobą, którą widział, był Itachi. Nie było dobrze aż do momentu przed masakrą, kiedy powiedział, że jest ze mnie dumny.

Sasuke spauzował, trochę wspominając. Naruto tylko siedział i czekał. Sasuke nigdy wcześniej nie mówił o swojej rodzinie i, kto wiedział, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek o tym od niego usłyszy.

- Moja matka… lubiła śpiewać i miała najpiękniejszy uśmiech. Sama jej obecność nadawała kolor domowi. Kiedy wracałem do domu, zawsze mnie witała, przytulała i pytała, jak minął dzień. Wejście ojca jednak literalnie powodowało oziębienie atmosfery. Przynajmniej tak to wtedy czułem. Ojciec zawsze mówił, by przestała mnie rozpieszczać. Mówił, że powinienem być bardziej poważny… powinienem być bardziej, jak mój brat. Sądzę, że najwięcej się śmiałem czy uśmiechałem, kiedy spędzałem czas z Itachi'm. Ale, z biegiem czasu, trening i misje zajmowały mu zbyt dużo czasu, by ze mną być. Pamiętam chodzenie za nim całymi dniami po to, by przekonać go do trenowania mnie. Zawsze pukał mnie w czoło i mówił, że później mi pomoże.

Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza. Dopiero kiedy Naruto odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Sasuke, zrozumiał, dlaczego. Z ciemnych oczu spływały ciche łzy. Sasuke nie próbował ich chować. W świetle księżyca pobłyskiwały srebrem. Naruto nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od hipnotyzującego widoku. Nigdy nie widział, by kruczoczarny płakał.

- A teraz go nie ma… zabiłem go. W końcu się dowiedziałem, że robił wszystko dla mnie. Odpłaciłem mu się, zabierając mu życie. I po co? – kiedy kontynuował, jego głos zaczynał się łamać. – Jakie to ironiczne… w końcu to ja okazałem się być większym kryminalistą. On przynajmniej wypełniał rozkazy. Ja nie byłem zmuszony do tego, co zrobiłem. Jeżeli moja rodzina… nie, jeżeli moja matka mogłaby mnie teraz widzieć… sądzę, że wstydziłaby się osoby, którą się stałem.

Naruto obserwował go ze łzami w oczach. Ścisnął dłoń swojego przyjaciela. Nie był pewien, co powiedzieć, ale chciał mu w jakiś sposób pomóc.

- Myślę… - przełknął i znowu zaczął, zastanawiając się, czy to, co powie, nie wyrządzi więcej złego, aniżeli dobrego. – Myślę, Itachi przez cały czas tego chciał. Pomścić ich. To znaczy… jak to musiało wyglądać… żyć z takim poczuciem winy i grać rolę znienawidzonego wroga, być zmuszonym do tego, aby sprawić, byś go znienawidził, nawet jeżeli tylko wykonywał swoją pracę. Może… tylko w ten sposób mógł odnaleźć spokój. I w końcu przekazał ci jedyną rzecz, którą mógł, aby cię ochronić.

Sasuke odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Naruto. Księżyc podświetlał ślady po łzach na jego bladej twarzy.

- Sądzę, że twoja rodzina by zrozumiała. I myślę, że byliby szczęśliwi, że ty… przeżyłeś. Nikt z nas nie jest idealny i nikt nie może powiedzieć, że nie zrobił absolutnie niczego, czego by mógł się wstydzić. Ale, w końcu, zniszczyłeś jednego z największych wrogów Konohy, Orochimaru. I uratowałeś życia ludzi. I razem pokonamy więcej wrogów i ocalimy więcej żyć. Sądzę, że byliby dumni z osoby, którą się stajesz.

Naruto ponownie ścisnął dłoń Sasuke i obdarował go małym uśmiechem, zanim ją puścił i zostawił go za sobą. Sasuke spojrzał w nocne niebo i myślał nad słowami blondyna, o swoim życiu, o tym, kim był wcześniej… i kim jest teraz. Westchnął i wstał, cicho śmiejąc się do siebie. Myślał o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. To nie były dłużej już tylko słowa. Przeszli długą drogę przez dwa miesiące przebywania ze sobą. Wydawało się, że cały ten czas poświęcony na walkę z więziami, które łączyły go z Naruto, poszedł na marne. Ale może to było dokładnie tym, co oboje potrzebowali. Maska Naruto kompletnie zniknęła. Każdego dnia odkrywał coraz więcej o prawdziwym blondynie. A co do jego własnej maski, to z dnia na dzień, w obecności dobe, coraz bardziej łamała się i kruszyła. Dwójka przyjaciół była teraz ze sobą bliżej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Może było im przeznaczone przebywanie razem, by trzymać tę drugą osobę przy zdrowych zmysłach… by siebie nawzajem uratować.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Love? Hate? Jak zwykle – komentarze, favs, follows = przeogromny uśmiech na mojej twarzy i zachęta do dalszej pracy!


	11. Rozładujmy Trochę Napięcia

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_Więc, powracam z kolejnym rozdziałem. Dziękuję wszystkim komentującym. Pisanie tego chapteru sprawiło mi wielką radość, mimo że nie jestem aż taka dobra w tworzeniu scen walki. Uznajcie to za mini zabawny filler – początek zamętu już wkrótce!

* * *

_**Mini ostrzeżenie: **_Mały podtekst związany z yaoi, ale w sumie nic wielkiego. Tak naprawdę chodzi bardziej o fakt, że naszą ulubioną dwójkę łączą relacje, które wychodzą poza przyjaźń i może nawet poza braterstwo. Co to jest – jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą ;)

* * *

**Ukryci Za Maskami**

**Rozdział 9: Rozładujmy Trochę Napięcia**

* * *

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

Naruto obudził się, czując ciepło. Westchnął i wtulił się w poduszkę – wszystko było perfekcyjne, aby zostać w łóżku odrobinę dłużej. Oprócz… powietrze ciągle dmuchało mu w twarz, doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. Jego czoło się zmarszczyło, podczas gdy on zmusił swój mózg do myślenia. Nie pamiętał otwierania okna. Próbował poruszyć ręką, ale zauważył, że jest przez coś przytrzymywana. Jego nos zadrgał, prawie jak u lisa. W końcu zmusił oczy do otwarcia i prawie podskoczył i wrzasnął, kiedy prosto przed nim ujrzał twarz. Zamiast tego lekko zaskamlał. Zmusił siebie do relaksu, a jego mózg w końcu się uruchomił, przypominając sobie, że wiele dni temu on i Sasuke zgodzili się dzielić to samo łóżko. Jednak definitywnie nie oczekiwał takiego naruszenia przestrzeni osobistej. Na całe szczęście, mimo hałasu, jego towarzysz ani drgnął. Powoli próbował uwolnić swoją rękę. Bez sukcesu. Spróbował usiąść, ale ręka tylko mocniej go przyciągnęła. _Świetnie… i co ja teraz zrobię?_

Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ręka teme w tym momencie odmawiała kooperacji i Naruto uderzyła nuda, blondyn postanowił pomarnować trochę czasu przez przestudiowanie twarzy jego bladego przyjaciela i spróbowanie odkrycia, co takiego widziały w nim wszystkie dziewczyny. Jego oczy powoli przeczesały twarz kruczowłosego, pochłaniając jej kształty. Skóra była oczywiście blada, prawie przejrzysta. Podczas snu wyglądał nieco anielsko – niemożliwe było niedostrzeżenie długich, ciemnych, lekko zakręconych rzęs. Rozwiane loki tego samego koloru idealnie komponowały się na jego twarzy. Jego cienkie usta były delikatnie zwrócone ku górze. Zadziwiająca była obecność małego, ozdabiającego jego twarz uśmiechu. W końcu było to całkowitym przeciwieństwem jego zwyczajnego obojętnego spojrzenia lub, co gorsza, grymasu. Uzumaki musiał i tak przyznać, że teme naprawdę był przystojny. Zazdrościł mu tego… dziewczyny wydawały się nigdy nie interesować takimi miłymi gośćmi jak on. I wszyscy sądzili, że był zbyt jasny, zbyt głośny, zbyt… yyy… wszystko. Wszyscy z jakiejś przyczyny lecieli na wysokich, ciemnych i tajemniczych.

Naruto był tak zatopiony w myślach, że w żadnej chwili nie zauważył pary powoli otwierających się powiek… póki jego oczy nie napotkały czarnego spojrzenia. Przez chwilę żaden z nich nawet nie mrugnął. Po prostu gapili się na siebie nawzajem. Nikt, wydawało się, nie potrafił jako pierwszy odwrócić wzroku. Ich oddechy się wymieszały, głowy przybliżały, jakby przyciągała ich do siebie jakaś magnetyczna siła, aż do momentu, w którym ich nosy znalazły się o włos od dotknięcia…

I wtedy odezwał się zdrowy rozsądek.

- AAAAAAA… CO, DO DIABŁA?!

W tamtej chwili nikt nie był pewien, kto wypowiedział te słowa – może obydwaj – ale obydwoje wyskoczyli z łóżka tak, jakby znajdował się na nich jakiś wróg. Zmierzyli się wzrokiem z przeciwległych kątów pokoju, jakby zaistniała sytuacja była winą tego drugiego. Przez ich głowy gnała ta sama myśl: _Czy ja go prawie pocałowałem? _Naruto potrząsnął głową w próbie jej oczyszczenia, po czym chwycił ręcznik.

- Uh… prysznic… teraz – wydukał i zniknął w łazience.

Sasuke stał jak stał, gapiąc się na zamknięte drzwi.

* * *

Aya skubała kawałek chleba, podczas gdy patrzyła się to na jednego, to na drugiego mężczyznę. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że ostatnie, czego potrzebowała po nasyceniu się w swoim domu, to kolejnej porcji jedzenia… a jednak siedziała i jadła drugie śniadanie z jej dwoma sensei.

Wracajmy do rzeczy. Obydwa chłopaki byli cicho, co było bardzo niezwykłe. To znaczy nie dla Sasuke-sensei – on tak codziennie. Ale Ruka-sensei, który zawsze paplał o wszystkim i o niczym, by po prostu nie zapanowała cisza, zachowywał się nienormalnie. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że żaden z nich nie spoglądał temu drugiemu w oczy. Dziewczyna zaczęła stukać palcami w stół, po to tylko, by narobić odrobinę hałasu. Rozejrzała się raz, drugi… Wtedy głośno westchnęła, sądząc, że zrozumieją. W końcu po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach absolutnej ciszy, bez żadnych widocznych znaków poprawy, młoda nastolatka nie mogła tego więcej znieść. Wstała i trzasnęła rękami w stół, w międzyczasie zmierzając ich wzrokiem, z którego byłby dumny nawet Uchiha. Jej blond sensei podskoczył, a ciemnowłosy skupił na niej swój wzrok.

- Nie mogę tego dłużej znieść! Z czym macie problem?

Sasuke, będąc Uchihą, oczywiście, nie wyglądał na poruszonego i po prostu dalej bez słowa się na nią gapił. Naruto z drugiej strony został wytrącony ze swojego cichego zamroczenia.

- N-Nic. Zupełnie nic. Wow… spójrz na godzinę! Zgaduję, że lecimy do pracy, eh, Aya?

Wtedy wyskoczył z bananem na twarzy, nagle nadpobudliwy, po czym wyciągnął Ayę z siedzenia i popchnął przez tylne drzwi.

- Ruka-sensei… czekaj…

- No chodź Aya. Mamy ćwiczenia kontroli chakry do zrobienia! Nowe jutsu do opanowania!

Sasuke patrzył się na dwójkę, lekko się trzęsąc. W mgnieniu oka zaczął się wściekać. Właśnie ujrzał, jak na miejsce wskakuje maska dobe. Tak jakby założył ją w odwecie! Teraz, kiedy mógł dostrzec różnice, nienawidził fałszywego Naruto, którego ujrzał niczym na pokazie. Cholera, prędzej mu kaktus na ręce wyrośnie, niż pozwoli blondynowi na kontynuowanie tej fasady. Wstał z zaciśniętymi po bokach pięściami i obudzonym do życia Sharinganem. Była to jedyna droga, by poradzić sobie z napięciem między nimi. To była jedyna rzecz, która na nich działała. Wykradł się na zewnątrz i w mgnieniu oka skupił całą swoją uwagę na swojej zdobyczy.

- Dobe… - zawarczał.

Naruto i Aya spojrzeli się. Kiedy Naruto ujrzał wirujący Sharingan, lekko się uśmiechnął. Sasuke był wkurwiony. I dokładnie wiedział, czego Uchiha od niego chciał i z radością stał się do jego dyspozycji. Prawdę mówiąc aż go świerzbiło. Kiedy zaczął spacer w kierunku kruczowłosego, zaczął wykrzykiwać instrukcje do swojej uczennicy.

- Aya, pracuj nad tym, co ci pokazałem, póki tego nie opanujesz. Wtedy, jeżeli będziesz chciała, będziesz mogła popracować nad zwojem, który ci zostawiłem.

- W porządku.

Aya obserwowała, jak chłopaki truchtają do lasu, dopóki nie zniknęli jej z oczu. W końcu wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do swojego zadania. _Faceci są tacy dziwni…_

* * *

Naruto podążył za Sasuke głęboko w las. Ominął ogromne drzewo po to tylko, aby jego twarz przeżyła spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z pięścią.

- AU! – Naruto chwycił swój nos, kiedy wypłynęła z niego krew. – Za co, u licha, to było teme?!

Sasuke dalej mierzył go wzrokiem z dziko wirującym Sharinganem. Jego dłonie w dalszym ciągu zaciśnięte były w pięści.

- Dobe, następnym razem, kiedy złapię cię na noszeniu tej cholernej maski, to SKOPIĘ CI TYŁEK!

Źrenice Naruto rozszerzyły się. Na jego twarzy pojawił się głupkowaty uśmieszek, starł krew tyłem dłoni i ruszył na Sasuke.

- TEME!

Skierowany na twarz Uchihy cios nigdy nie trafił do celu. Sasuke złapał jego dłoń i rzucił Naruto na drugą stronę polany. Parsknął.

- Musisz zrobić coś więcej, niż to, dobe.

Naruto zawarczał i stworzył pięć klonów. Wszystkie, z różnych stron, od razu ruszyły na Sasuke.

Walka się zaczęła.

Wymieniali ciosy szaleńczym tempem. Wymierzane były uderzenia i kopniaki, za chwilę były blokowane, potem znów to samo, póki obydwoje od siebie nie odskoczyli po to tylko, aby zmienić taktykę. Jeden rzucał bronie, drugi ich unikał. Jeden znikał i pojawiał się za drugim po to tylko, aby ten drugi się wyratował. Naruto był w trakcie unikania fuuma shurikena, kiedy usłyszał:

- **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**

Naruto próbował cokolwiek wymyślić. Jego głowa przechylała się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. _Eh… zero wody w okolicy do wodnego jutsu… wiatr tylko pogorszy sprawę… _Płomienie znalazły się nad nim, zanim zdążył ułożyć plan. Kiedy był pochłaniany przez ogień, użył mocy Kyuubi'ego. Wyciekła z niego czerwona chakra, tworząc barierę pomiędzy jego skórą, a gorącymi płomieniami. Gnał przez nie, w międzyczasie tworząc Rasengana i chwilę później pojawił się na zewnątrz, celując nim w Sasuke. Uchiha ujrzał go w ostatniej sekundzie i zrobił unik. Okrągła kula chakry uderzyła w drzewo, przeszywając je na wylot.

- Co ty u licha próbujesz zrobić, teme?! Zniszczyć las? – Naruto wrzasnął wyjmując rękę z drzewa i obrócił się, by spojrzeć na otaczające ich drzewa. Większość roślin znajdujących się wokół polany zostało zwęglonych. W odpowiedzi na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się uśmieszek. Naruto zmierzył go wzrokiem i ponownie zaatakował. Sasuke nie poruszył się, dopóki dłoń blondyna nie znalazła się o cal od uderzenia. Wtedy wygiął się plecami do ziemi, by go uniknąć i wylądował na rękach, wymierzając kopniaka w twarz Uzumaki'ego.

To zaczęło szybki i wściekły taniec taijutsu.

Walka trwała tak długo, że Aya zdołała opanować wszystkie powierzone jej zadania i zdecydowała odnaleźć ich i poobserwować. Kopniaki i uderzenia wymierzane były z niewyobrażalną szybkością dla jej trzynastoletniego umysłu. Jutsu były wymieniane, jedno po drugim, póki obaj mężczyźni się nie wywrócili, krwawiąc z różnorodnych miejsc. Naruto skierował swoją głowę na Sasuke. Sasuke popatrzył na Naruto. Obydwoje łaknęli powietrza. Obydwie twarze zdobił ogromny uśmiech. Na absurdalność tej sytuacji Aya tylko pokręciła głową.

A teraz, kiedy minął moment ekscytacji, zeskoczyła ze swojego punktu obserwacyjnego i stanęła nad dwoma wykończonymi ninja z rękami na biodrach.

- Obaj jesteście nienormalni.

* * *

Godzinę później znaleźli się z powrotem przed domem z wrzeszczącą na nich Ayą na temat ich głupich męskich sposobów na radzenie sobie z takimi sytuacjami i używania przemocy zamiast rozmowy ze sobą, jak czynią to normalni ludzie. Podczas gdy ona im wymyślała, dwójka zajmowała się swoimi ranami i dyskutowała o odbytym sparingu.

- Jezu teme, próbowałeś zniszczyć cały las tym twoim ognistym jutsu, co nie?

- Dobe, wyolbrzymiasz. To nie było _aż takie _złe. Poza tym mówisz tak, jak gdybyś nie był w stanie sobie z tym poradzić.

- Taa, ale dalej…

- Hn – Sasuke lekko zmienił pozycję, by Naruto mógł swobodnie go zabandażować. – Poprawiłeś się dobe – Naruto parsknął.

- Zachowujesz się tak, jakby był to szok czy coś w tym stylu – Sasuke przechylił głowę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Bo tak jest, ostatni z ostatnich.

- Zamknij się, teme.

- Zmuś mnie, usuratonkachi.

- Drań.

- Idiota.

- Dupek.

- Chuj.

- …

- I znowu wygrałem – Sasuke uśmiechnął się i wszedł do środka.

- TEME! – zawarczał Naruto, po czym za nim podążył.

A Aya stała na zewnątrz, kompletnie zapomniana. Potrząsnęła głową i westchnęła.

- Więc to tak wygląda uczucie bycia zignorowanym.

* * *

**_*Tydzień później…*_**

- Hej dobe, masz jakiś dodatkowy plecak, który mógłbym pożyczyć?

- Taa. Poczekaj, przyniosę ci.

Sasuke przebywał tutaj przez ponad dwa i pół miesiąca. Ale… teraz odchodził.

- Masz teme – Naruto rzucił mu przedmiot. – Oh, mam coś jeszcze – Naruto wręczył mu kilka zwojów. – Umieść w nich jedzenie i ubrania, dodaj swojej krwi do małej pieczęci na przodzie i to wszystko.

Sasuke skinął głową.

- Hn… dziękuję.

- Więc, jak długo cię nie będzie? – Sasuke ogłosił kilka dni temu, że potrzebował odejść i sprawdzić kilka rzeczy.

- Może kilka tygodni. Nie sądzę, że zajmie mi to dłużej.

Sasuke skończył w końcu pakować ostatnie rzeczy do zwojów, po czym umieścił je na sobie w różnych miejscach i zamknął plecak. Podniósł głowę i zauważył, że jego przyjaciel dziwnie wygląda.

- Co jest nie tak?

Naruto spojrzał gdzieś obok.

- Nic takiego.

Sasuke mógł stwierdzić, że jego przyjaciel był zmartwiony, ale wiedział, że mu tego nie okaże.

- Dobe – Naruto zmierzył go wzrokiem.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się.

- I o to chodzi – potargał spiczaste blond włosy, po czym minimalnie szarpnął kilka kosmyków.

- Au, uważaj na włosy, teme!

Lekko się zaśmiał, po czym zrobił coś kompletnie przypadkowego i spontanicznego (jak na niego). Pociągnął blondyna w swoje ręce, by go szybko do siebie przytulić. Wtedy go odepchnął, odwrócił się, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł bez spoglądania w tył. Naruto podążył za nim aż za próg i stanął na ganku. Nerwowo skubał zębami usta, gdy obserwował, jak teme odchodzi. W końcu, zanim kruczowłosy znalazł się zbyt daleko, by go usłyszeć, wrzasnął:

- LEPIEJ WRÓĆ. JEŻELI TEGO NIE ZROBISZ, PONOWNIE CIĘ ZNAJDĘ! I NASTĘPNYM RAZEM NIE BĘDĘ TAKI MIĘKKI. SŁYSZYSZ MNIE, TEME?!

Sasuke, mimo tak dużej odległości od domu, usłyszał wrzeszczącego blondyna. Na chwilę go zmroziło, po czym się uśmiechnął. Podniósł dłoń, po czym pomachał w sposób, z którego był dobrze znany i kontynuował marsz.

Znajdujący się na ganku Naruto dostrzegł gest i lekko uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Obserwował maszerującego Uchihę, dopóki nie zniknął mu z oczu. W końcu westchnął i wszedł do domu, który nagle wydał mu się goły i pusty bez jego przyjaciela.

* * *

_**Od autorki/tłumaczki: **_Następny rozdział = aktualizacja, co słychać w Konosze!

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Jak się podobało? Liczę na to, co zwykle! :)

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu - **Element Ognia: Wielka kula ognia


	12. Listy Do Przeszłości

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od autorki/tłumaczki: **_Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Więc, w końcu zdołacie dowiedzieć się co nieco na temat Konohy od momentu odejścia Naruto. Rozdział będzie się trochę różnił od poprzednich - będzie bazował na listach Naruto do Tsunade. Możemy ująć to jako przerywnik ;) Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

* * *

**Ukryci Za Maskami**

**Rozdział 10: Listy Do Przeszłości**

* * *

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

_Droga Babciu Tsunade_

_Pomyślałem, że przynajmniej wyślę Ci list, byś wiedziała, że wszystko ze mną okej. Ostatnimi czasy trochę podróżowałem, odwiedzałem ludzi, których przez jakiś czas nie widziałem. Było fajnie, wiesz? Jeszcze nie znalazłem miejsca, by zamieszkać bardziej na stałe. Chcę się znaleźć tam, gdzie będę po prostu sobą – nie „bachorem Kyuubi'ego", czy „ostatnim z ostatnich". Będzie naprawdę miło być chociaż ten raz sobą i nie musieć zachowywać się jak idiota._

_Jestem pewny, że do teraz już wszyscy wiedzą, co się wydarzyło i przypuszczam, że powiedziałaś im o mnie. Boję się spytać, jak to przyjęli. Tak czy inaczej powiedz im wszystkim „cześć" ode mnie, no i przekaż Iruce i Sakurze, że przykro mi z powodu osobistego niepożegnania się. Nie żebym miał jakiś wybór… Mam nadzieję, że obydwoje mi wybaczą. Wiem, że Sakura będzie prawdopodobnie mnie nienawidzić za odejście bez niej. Nie jest fair, że została skazana na cierpienie z powodu straty jej dwóch przyjaciół z drużyny. Przekaż jej, że jej to wynagrodzę… kiedyś._

_Zgaduję, że to na tyle. Dam Ci znać, kiedy w końcu osiedlę się gdzieś na dłużej._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

Wszyscy pozostali z pierwotnej Dwunastki Konohy oraz ich sensei, plus kilka dodatków, zostali przywołani do biura Hokage. Jak na razie pojawiła się drużyna Gai'a oraz Kurenai. Kolejno weszła Ino i Choji, pociągając za sobą niechętnie wyglądającego Shikamaru.

- Nie rozumiem dlaczego musieliście wyciągać mnie z mojego oglądania chmur. To jest takie kłopotliwe.

- Zostaliśmy wezwani idioto! Musimy tu być – wrzasnęła Ino.

Choji oczywiście chrupał chipsy, kompletnie niewzruszony sprzeczką swoich kolegów z drużyny. Przez lata był świadkiem tylu ich kłótni, że w końcu przestał skupiać na nich uwagę. Przybył Iruka, ciągnąc za sobą Konohamaru, Moegi i Udona. Następnie pojawiła się Sakura oraz Sai. Sakura spojrzała na wszystkich obecnych i zauważyła, że nie ma pośród nich Naruto.

- Hej, czy ktoś z was widział Naruto? Poszliśmy po niego do jego mieszkania, ale go tam nie zastaliśmy.

Wszyscy potrząsnęli głowami w zaprzeczeniu. Minęło kolejnych dziesięć minut i pyknięcie dymu ogłosiło pojawienie się Kakashi'ego. Sakura wyglądała na zszokowaną.

- Nie spóźniłeś się?!

Kakashi wyglądał na prawie zranionego.

- Dlaczego zawsze oczekujesz ode mnie najgorszego, Sakura?

- Ponieważ ty zawsze się spóźniasz! – odparła z drgającym okiem.

- Kakashi, mój odwieczny rywalu! To jest najbardziej młodzieńcza rzecz z twojej strony, by być na czas!

Kakashi odwrócił się od niej i spojrzał w kierunku Gai'a.

- Powiedziałeś coś?

Zanim Gai zdążył kontynuować przerwała mu Sakura.

- Gdzie jest Naruto?

Tsunade weszła w słowo przed Kakashi'm.

- Dziękuję wam za przybycie w tak krótkim czasie – usiadła i skrzyżowała ręce na biurku.

- Poczekaj shishou, Naruto jeszcze nie przyszedł – odezwała się Sakura.

Tsunade nalała sobie kieliszek sake i szybko go wypiła. Wiedziała, że będzie tego potrzebować.

- Aktualnie to jest właśnie przyczyną, dlaczego zwołałam to zebranie.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią, skonfundowani.

- To, co teraz powiem… nie może opuścić tego pomieszczenia. Wszyscy musicie złożyć przysięgę o tajności.

To wzbudziło czujność wszystkich obecnych ninja, a zwłaszcza Iruki i Drużyny Kakashi'ego.

- Co się stało z Naruto? – spytał Iruka z troską wypisaną na twarzy. Kakashi był wystarczająco zmartwiony, by zamknąć swój tomik Icha Icha Paradise. Miał przeczucie, że może wiedzieć, dokąd to wszystko zmierza.

- Naruto poprosił mnie, bym złamała względem was sekret klasy S.

Prawie wszystkich oczy poszerzyły się. W czym takim, uważanym za sekret klasy S, mógłby być zaangażowany ostatni z ostatnich z akademii? Oczywiście najbardziej spostrzegawczy z nich – Shikamaru – zauważył, że ani Drużyna Kakashi'ego, ani inni sensei rangi Jounin nie wydawali się zaskoczeni.

- Jak wszyscy wiecie w akademii każdy jest uczony historii Konohy. Wszyscy uczyliście się o Czwartym Hokage i o tym, jak pokonał Dziewięcioogoniastego Lisa, by uratować wioskę. Jednak większość podręczników, z których się uczycie, zawiera w sobie kłamstwo na temat tego wydarzenia.

Teraz prawie wszyscy, z wyjątkiem dorosłych, wyglądali na zmieszanych. Brew Shikamaru uniosła się, kiedy zaczął składać w całość poszczególne elementy układanki.

- Co masz na myśli, Hokage-sama? – Ino wyraziła na głos myśl wszystkich tu zgromadzonych.

- Czy ktoś z was kiedykolwiek słyszał o jinchuuriki'm? – spojrzała na nich Tsunade.

- Siła ludzkiego poświęcenia – wyszło z kąta, w którym stał Neji.

Tsunade przytaknęła.

- W rzeczy samej. Gaara, Kazekage, jest jednym. Trzyma w sobie moc Shukaku, Jednoogoniastego Szopa. Jestem pewna, że pamiętacie, jak wiele uczynił szkód, zanim został pokonany.

Każdy młody ninja przytaknął.

- Lee, wiesz z doświadczenia, jak wiele szkód mógł wyrządzić Gaara z tylko odrobiną mocy Shukaku.

Lee ponuro przytaknął. Nigdy nie zapomni, jak niewiele mu brakowało do końca jego życia jako shinobi. Gai położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- A teraz, jeżeli pomnożycie tą moc dziewięciokrotnie, otrzymacie Kyuubi'ego. Oczywiście Czwarty był potężnym shinobi. Ale czy naprawdę sądzicie, że jeden człowiek byłby w stanie pokonać demona, który potrafił zmieść wioskę z powierzchni ziemi używając tylko szczypty swej mocy?

Tsunade spojrzała na każdego z przebywających w pokoju młodszych shinobi w pomieszczeniu. Lee miał szerokie oczy, Tenten wyglądała posępnie, ręka Choji'ego nieruchomo tkwiła w paczce chipsów, Kiba wyglądał na zmieszanego, Shino… eee… nigdy nie można było wpaść na to, co właśnie myślał, a Hinata i Ino były pogrążone w myślach. Neji i Shikamaru sprawiali wrażenie, że rozwiązali już zagadkę. Niezbyt zaskakujące. W końcu obydwaj uważani byli za geniuszy.

- Dzisiaj usłyszycie prawdziwą historię tego, co wydarzyło się tej smutnej październikowej nocy. Kiedy Kyuubi pojawił się znienacka i rozpoczął swój szał przez Konohę, Czwarty Hokage wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie pokonać demona. Po jakimś czasie obmyślił plan – zapieczętuje go w kimś. Jednakże, miał jeden problem. Nie mógł użyć kogokolwiek. Musiało być to nowonarodzone dziecko, ponieważ zwoje chakry noworodka nie są jeszcze w pełni aktywowane. Dzięki temu dziecko byłoby w stanie przystosować się do demonicznej chakry. Tego dnia urodziło się tylko jedno dziecko.

Hinata wzięła haust powietrza wystarczająco głośno, by wszystkich innych zaalarmować. Wiedziała, kto obchodził urodziny dziesiątego października.

- Naruto… - w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, kiedy zaczęła myśleć o swojej dawnej miłości i o ciężarze, który mu nałożono. Kiba i Shino uścisnęli jej dłonie. Każdy shinobi w pokoju sposępniał. Mimo że dorośli już wiedzieli, rozumieli, jak wiele dotąd w życiu przecierpiał młody blondyn. Kobiety były bliskie płaczu. Mężczyźni smutni. Wszystkim jeszcze bardziej wzrósł respekt do ich przyjaciela.

- To dlatego wszyscy dorośli go nienawidzili, prawda? – Kiba spojrzał na Tsunade ze złością w oczach. – Dlaczego wszyscy dorośli traktowali go jak jakiegoś śmiecia?

Kurenai była tą, która mu odpowiedziała.

- Czasami ludzie są ignorantami i boją się czegoś, czego nie rozumieją.

- Ale tak naprawdę my też nie byliśmy lepsi – miękko stwierdziła Ino z pochyloną ze wstydu głową. – Wszyscy, kiedy byliśmy młodsi, traktowaliśmy go równie okropnie i nawet nie wiedzieliśmy dlaczego. Czuliśmy się tylko usprawiedliwieni, ponieważ każdy inny traktował go tak samo.

Sakura dołączyła.

- Nasi rodzice kazali nam trzymać się od niego z dala mówiąc, że był kłopotem. My, oczywiście, ślepo ich słuchaliśmy. Tak jak zrobiłoby każde dziecko.

Neji patrzył przed siebie, na nikogo szczególnego, kiedy z podziwem zaczął wypowiadać się o swoim przyjacielu.

- Teraz rozumiem, co powiedział mi w trakcie egzaminów na Chuunina. Powiedział mi, że nie byłem jedynym, który dźwigał ciężar. Poza tym jego ciężar jest o wiele większy niż mój własny.

Wtrąciły się dwa głosy… żadnej potrzeby, by je identyfikować.

- Sposób, w jaki traktuje go ta wioska, jest niemłodzieńczy!

- P-Powinniśmy w-wszyscy pójść się z nim zobaczyć, p-powiedzieć, że dalej jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi, nieważne co – zasugerowała Hinata. Wszyscy inni przytaknęli w zgodzie.

- Niestety to nie jest możliwe – przerwała Tsunade.

Wszyscy się zdziwili.

- Dlaczego? – spytała Sakura.

Tsunade westchnęła. Nienawidziła potrzeby wyjawienia im tego.

- Ponieważ… on odszedł.

Cisza.

- C-Co masz na myśli, że odszedł? Czy jest na misji? – Sakura spytała, jej głos przepełniony strachem.

Tsunade palcami potarła skronie. Wiedziała, że z nich wszystkich to Sakura będzie miała najbardziej złamane serce.

- Nie Sakura. On odszedł. Odszedł na dobre. Został wygnany z Konohy przez radę.

- CO?! – wszyscy wykrzyczeli.

- Nie… - Sakura potrząsnęła głową. – Nie… to nie prawda. On nigdy by nie opuścił Konohy. Nieważne, co by powiedzieli, on by tego nie zrobił.

- Sakura…

- NIE! On by tego nie zrobił. On… on chce zostać Hokage. On by nie odszedł.

Lee podszedł i objął ją ramionami. Kakashi wziął jej wolną rękę i ścisnął, udzielając swojego wsparcia. Oddziały Konohamaru były przybite, uspokajane przez Irukę, który sam ledwie powstrzymywał swoje własne łzy.

- On nie może… on by nie zostawił… mnie – łzy powoli wypływały jej z oczu i spływały po policzkach.

Tsunade po cichu wszystkich odwołała. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, podeszła do Sakury.

- Sakura… przykro mi – obawiała się tego. Wiedziała, że jej uczennica przyjmie to najciężej. Była teraz jedyną pozostałą osobą z oryginalnej Drużyny 7. Tsunade oplotła ramiona wokół złamanej dziewczyny i pozwoliła jej się wypłakać.

* * *

_Hej stara jędzo_

_Wiem, że powiedziałem, że napiszę, kiedy w końcu się gdzieś osiedlę. Mówisz i masz. Jest tu naprawdę miło. To mała cywilna wioska… zero ninja w zasięgu wzroku… idealne miejsce, którego sobie życzyłem. Gdzieś, gdzie mogę zacząć od początku, gdzie nikt mnie nie zna, nie wie, co jest we mnie. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko z Tobą w porządku. Powiedz ode mnie „cześć" wszystkim moim przyjaciołom. Jeżeli w dalszym ciągu nimi są, rzecz jasna. Pozdrów staruszka Teuchi i Ayame i przekaż, że tęsknię za ich ramen._

_A, jeszcze zanim pójdę, mogłabyś mi przesłać trochę więcej medycznych jutsu? Przez przypadek stałem się tu kimś w rodzaju medyka. Nie mieli żadnego od lat i, eee, zostałem w to wciągnięty. Przynajmniej masz świadomość, że cała Twoja praca włożona w nauczenie mnie tych rzeczy nie poszła na marne. Daj mi znać, jak Ci się wiedzie._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

Tsunade spojrzała na Drużynę Kakashi'ego, Gai'a, Kurenai, Asumy, łącznie z Iruką oraz Konohamaru, Moegi i Udonem. Wszyscy przybyli do biura na jej wezwanie. Na samą myśl o ostatnim razie, kiedy ich wezwała, dostała migreny.

- Wezwałam was, by przekazać wam parę wiadomości. Otrzymałam list od Naruto – w jej biurze zapanował chaos.

- Serio?!

- Gdzie on jest?

- Co porabia?

- DOMINUJE SIŁA MŁODOŚCI!

Trzasnęła dłońmi w biurko.

- CISZA!

Wszyscy wstrzymali się na dźwięk pęknięcia i – na wszelki wypadek – wycofali o parę kroków. Wyglądali wystarczająco zażenowanie i chcieli usłyszeć więcej.

- A teraz, jak wcześniej mówiłam, otrzymałam list od Naruto. Osiedlił się gdzieś… - podniosła dłoń, by uprzedzić Sakurę, której buzia już została otwarta. – NIE, nie wiem gdzie. Wszystko z nim dobrze. Chciał powiedzieć wszystkim „cześć" i przekazać, że za wami tęskni. Będzie co jakiś czas korespondował przez jedną z jego ropuch. Jak tylko coś dośle, z pewnością was poinformuję.

Wszyscy, mimo że nie otrzymali zbyt wielu informacji, na tą wieść wyglądali na szczęśliwych.

- A teraz wypad stąd. Mam trochę rzeczy do roboty.

Dawna Dwunastka Konohy zdecydowała spotkać się u Ichiraku, by świętować wiadomość, że ich przyjaciel był żywy i miał się dobrze. Powiedzieli nawet o nim Teuchi'emu i Ayame. Rozmowa zakończyła się na otrzymaniu od nich darmowego ramen. Wszyscy wspominali hiperaktywną kulę słońca, jaką to był Naruto.

- Wiecie, pewne jest to, że bez niego nie jest tak samo. Jest zbyt cicho – powiedział Kiba. Wszyscy się zgodzili.

- Hej, ludzie? Myślę, że mam pomysł – zaczęła Sakura. Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli. – Sądzę, że byłoby świetnie, gdybyśmy wszyscy napisali do niego listy i załączyli je do wiadomości, co przesyła mu Tsunade-sama.

- I m-może m-moglibyśmy przesłać mu parę rzeczy, by o nas pamiętał – dodała Hinata.

- Taa, podoba mi się ten pomysł – uśmiechnęła się Ino.

- Eee, to jest kłopotliwe, ale zgaduję, że mogę coś napisać – rzekł leniwie Shikamaru. Wszyscy przytaknęli w zgodzie.

- YOSH! POKAŻEMY NARUTO SIŁĘ MŁODOŚCI!

Tenten walnęła chłopaka w głowę.

- Zamknij się Lee!

* * *

_Hej Baa-chan_

_Więc, zgaduję, że zacznę od tego, jak bardzo byłem powalony, kiedy ujrzałem całą stertę listów i rzeczy. Oczekiwałem tylko jednego od ciebie. Gdybym miał czas, napisałbym list w odpowiedzi do każdego mi przysłanego, ale, taa, zero czasu. Jestem szczęśliwy, że w dalszym ciągu akceptują mnie takiego, jakim jestem. Powiedz Konohamaru, że przekazuję mu możliwość zostania Hokage. Któregoś dnia z pewnością będzie dobrym przywódcą. Podziękuj również wszystkim za prezenty – nie żebym potrafił o kimkolwiek zapomnieć. Powiedz Neji'emu, że nie zapomniałem o danej mu obietnicy. Któregoś dnia ją spełnię – nieważne, czy będę w Konosze, czy też nie._

_Hej, odkąd przysyłacie mi rzeczy, moglibyście wysłać mi trochę ramen? Ostatnio mam na niego chętkę. Pewnie dlatego, że nie skosztowałem żadnego od roku. Nie ma tu ani jednej budki z ramen! Jak to jest możliwe?_

_Naruto_

* * *

Dłonie Lee aktualnie się trzęsły. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu tak się nie denerwował.

- Co jest nie tak, mój młodzieńczy uczniu?

Lee podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał donośny głos Gai'a.

- Gai-sensei. To naprawdę nic takiego.

Gai ujrzał aksamitne pudełko w dłoni chłopaka i już miał ogłosić młodzieńczość do ogółu mieszkańców Konohy, gdyby nie szybka dłoń Lee zakrywająca mu usta.

- Zamierzam poprosić ją o rękę – Gai skinął entuzjastycznie głową, jako że jego usta były dalej zakryte. – Tylko się denerwuję, to wszystko – oczy Gai'a stały się współczujące i lekko skinął.

- Ja tylko… naprawdę nie wiem, co we mnie widzi. Nie jestem najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w okolicy. I przez tak długi czas kochała się w niemłodzieńczym Uchiha, więc zawsze miałem wątpliwości, czy kiedykolwiek będę miał szansę, nawet jeżeli w ten sposób się nie zachowywałem – Gai słuchał i często przytakiwał. Lee westchnął i uśmiechnął się, rozmarzony.

- Jest taka piękna. Jest wszystkim, czego kiedykolwiek chciałem – Gai nagle miał gwiazdy w oczach. Ponownie skinął.

- Kocham ją całym moim sercem. Jest moim pięknym kwiatem. I chcę, by była szczęśliwa. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by pokazać jej siłę mojej miłości! – Gai wyszczerzył się za dłonią i możecie sobie tylko wyobrazić formujące się genjutsu pokazujące formujące się w jego oczach łzy, jak to u postaci z anime.

- Więc, zgaduję, że powinienem zabrać ją na obiad. Życz mi powodzenia Gai-sensei! – dłoń Lee zniknęła i zniknął, zanim Gai zdołał powiedzieć coś młodzieńczego o swoim ulubionym uczniu.

* * *

_Droga Babciu_

_Może w to nie uwierzysz, ale mam uczennicę. Szokujące, co? Chce uczyć się medycznego ninjutsu, więc pomagam jej w próbach pozyskiwania i formowania chakry. Jej zmarły ojciec był ninja, więc ma zdolność, potrzebuje tylko trochę czasu, by ją z siebie wykrzesać._

_Przekaż Sakurze i Lee GRATULACJE! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Sakura się zaręczyła… z Brewką, ze wszystkich ludzi! Nie że coś mi nie pasuje. Po prostu nie podejrzewałem nawet, że ten dzień nastąpi. Wiem, że dobrze się nią zajmie. Lee nigdy nie pozwoli, aby jej się coś stało._

_A, no i a propo tego, co napisał Konohamaru, więcej gratulacji z okazji mianowania całej jego drużyny na Chuunina. I tak jak bywali nieraz wkurzający, byli również moimi małymi braciszkami i siostrą. Przekaż gratulacje każdemu z osobna._

_Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce od Was usłyszę._

_Naruto_

* * *

Z domu Yuuhi Kurenai wydobywały się piski i śmiech. W środku mały, słodki, czarnowłosy duszek wyskoczył spomiędzy nóg Kiby i biegał po całym domu, wrzeszcząc z całych jej sił. Hinata spojrzała na niego, zachichotała, po czym ruszyła za hiperaktywnym dzieckiem. Kurenai-sensei miała spotkanie z Hokage, więc jej planem treningu drużyny była opieka nad dzieckiem. Shino był najspokojniejszy z całej trójki. Posłał parę swoich robaków, by śledziły dzieciaka, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz, by połączyć się z naturą. Będą w stanie się porozumiewać, gdyby potrzebna mu była wiedza na temat miejsca pobytu dziewczynki. Na dworze było spokojnie, dopóki mała nie wyskoczyła, a za nią Akamaru, Hinata i zamykający szereg Kiba. _Można powiedzieć, że to tyle, jeśli chodzi o ciszę i spokój –_pomyślał Shino, nie zmieniając pozycji. Pozwoli swoim przyjaciołom z drużyny na przywilej ganiania za dzieckiem.

- Chodź tu, ty mała gówniaro! – krzyknął Kiba. Już prawie ją dosięgnął i złapał, ale z refleksami-niczym-ninja trzylatka była w stanie wyrwać się z jego rąk. Śmiała się z zachwytu, kiedy kontynuowała bieg po podwórzu, nawet nie zauważając przed sobą blokady, póki nie wpadła na Akamaru i upadła na tyłek. Spojrzała na psa ninja i zachichotała. Przeturlała się, stanęła na swoich małych nóżkach, pokuśtykała do psa, po czym spojrzała na Kibę swoimi czerwonymi oczami, niczym swoja matka.

- GÓRA! – rozkazała. Kiba parsknął i przewrócił oczami. Zrobił jednak to, co chciała. Podszedł do niej, uniósł i usadowił na plecach Akamaru. Pisnęła radośnie i trzymała się, kiedy pies maszerował po podwórku z nią na sobie.

Hinata obserwowała scenę z delikatnym uśmiechem. Usiadła i zdjęła marynarkę. Zawsze kochała dzieci i mogła łatwo wyobrazić siebie ze swoimi w przyszłości. Oczywiście, aż do niedawna, obraz jej życia rodzinnego zawsze zdawał się zawierać pewnego blondwłosego mężczyznę. Ale ostatnio przyłapała się na myśleniu o kimś innym. Spojrzała na Kibę, który tuż obok niej padł na ziemię z westchnięciem i uśmiechem.

- Jest definitywnie spokrewniona z Konohamaru. Znaczy… może wyglądać jak sensei, ale definitywnie się tak nie zachowuje – burknął Kiba.

Hinata zachichotała.

- Zmęczony, Kiba?

Kiba zadrwił.

- Ależ skąd! Mógłbym w kółko latać wokół tego dzieciaka.

Położył się na plecy, ułożył dłonie za głową i się zrelaksował. Z jego korzystnej pozycji kątem oka obserwował swoją przyjaciółkę z drużyny. Przez lata poczuła się tak komfortowo przy nich, że przestała się jąkać. Zawsze uważał, że była ładna, ale zwykle była taka płocha i nieśmiała. Obecnie dorosła i, mimo że nieśmiałość została, nie brakowało jej już poczucia pewności siebie. Odkrył, że uważa ją za piękną. Bez marynarki mógł dostrzec krągłości, które to pod nią ukrywała. Włosy opadały na jej plecy niczym wodospad, a jego palce zawsze swędziały, by dotknąć atramentowych loków. Kochał unikalność jej lawendowych oczu. Kiedyś podkochiwał się w swojej koleżance z drużyny. Wiedział jednak, że jej serce należało do Naruto, więc trzymał to dla siebie i pełnił dla niej rolę brata. W głębi serca jednak wiedział, że nie było to tym, czego naprawdę chciał.

Akamaru usiadł przed nią, zmęczona mała gówniara dalej na jego plecach. Hinata podniosła czarnowłosą dziewczynkę, wzięła na ręce i kołysała, dopóki nie zasnęła. Kiba oczu ani przez chwilę nie zdjął z niej oczu. Kiedy obserwował, wyobraził sobie swoją własną rodzinę – dziecko Inuzuka z lawendowymi oczami i piękna żona z tymi samymi oczami kołysząca ich potomka. Usłyszał dźwięk i spojrzał się na lewo, zauważając, że kobieta okupująca jego myśli leżała teraz tuż obok niego, a dziecko wtulone w jej klatkę piersiową spało. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Kiba przełknął ślinę. To była jego szansa. Musiał przynajmniej wiedzieć, czy był dla niego jakiś cień nadziei. Jego serce trzepotało w klatce piersiowej w obawie przed tym, co za chwilę zrobi.

- Hinata?

- Tak Kiba?

Nerwowo przełknął.

- Czy zechciałabyś ze mną pójść na obiad, kiedy wróci sensei?

Hinata nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła i wtedy zachichotała. _Jaki uroczy śmiech – _pomyślał chłopak.

- Czy ty zapraszasz mnie właśnie na randkę, Kiba?

Kiba wyszczerzył się i spróbował nie zarumienić.

- Taa… zgaduję, że tak.

- W takim razie tak, z miłą chęcią pójdę z tobą na obiad.

* * *

_Droga Babciu_

_Jak się masz? Mam nadzieję, że trzymasz Konohę pod kontrolą. Bardzo za Wami tęsknię. To nie to samo, kiedy nie możesz mnie już więcej uderzyć za nazwanie cię starą. Ale zgaduję, że chroni mnie to od jakiegoś bólu, więc w sumie pasuje. A, dziękuję za jutsu. Jeszcze nie przekazałem ich mojej uczennicy, ale jestem pewien, że już niedługo. W tej chwili mamy tu dużo do zrobienia. Nie uwierzysz pewnie, kto pojawił się u moich drzwi kilka tygodni temu. Nie, nie powiem ci. Pozwolę, abyś sama na to wpadła. Obydwoje przebywamy teraz u mnie. Nie wiem, co wydarzy się później, ale na chwilę obecną jestem szczęśliwy._

_Miło mi było usłyszeć, że Hinata znalazła kogoś, z kim jest szczęśliwa. Nie, jeśli chodzi o jej uczucia, to nie byłem tak tępy, jak wszyscy myśleli. Wiedziałem jednak, że związek z nią, jako dziedziczką klanu Hyuuga, sprawiłby jej zbyt wiele kłopotów. Grałem tępego, aby nigdy nie zranić jej uczuć. Poza tym, jak bardzo ją lubię, to nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek będę w stanie ją w ten sposób pokochać. Najwyższy czas, aby ten Psi Oddech w końcu zaprosił ją na randkę! Zastanawiałem się, czy kiedykolwiek zrobi pierwszy krok. Musisz mi koniecznie powiedzieć, kiedy Sakura i Lee się pobierają. Wiem, że, nieważne jak bardzo bym chciał, nie będę w stanie uczestniczyć w ceremonii, ale chciałbym za to im coś wysłać._

_Naruto_

* * *

Tsunade odłożyła najnowszy list i ponownie pomasowała skronie, by pozbyć się migreny. Za bardzo znała Naruto. Żeby aż tak bardzo cieszył się z gościa, musiałby to być ten cholerny Uchiha!

- Gówniarzu, mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz – wymamrotała i chwyciła kolejną butelkę sake.

* * *

_**Od autorki: **_No i mamy z głowy kolejny rozdział. Dajcie znać, jak podobał Wam się mój pomysł na niego.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Pięknie dziękuję za tak ogromne zainteresowanie historią! Serdecznie pozdrawiam i zapraszam do komentowania, dodawania do ulubionych, śledzenia! Każdy klik duuuużo dla mnie znaczy :)


	13. Wszystkiego Najlepszego, Teme

**_Zastrzeżenie:_** Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Od autorki/tłumaczki: **_Dziękuję wszystkim za zainteresowanie. Rządzicie! Serio. A teraz Rozdział 11. Mnóstwo puszku (fluff :P) gwarantowane! Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

* * *

**Ukryci Za Maskami**

**Rozdział 11: Wszystkiego Najlepszego, Teme**

* * *

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

Naruto siedział na tylnym ganku, czytając zwój i w tym samym czasie monitorując swoją uczennicę. Aya próbowała opanować proste medyczne jutsu. Dziewczyna dynamicznie się rozwijała. Dzięki ciągłym ćwiczeniom jej chakra była teraz na poziomie niskiego Chuunina i ciągle wzrastała. Pracowała dzięki blondynowi nawet w domu. Normalnie nie pracowałby z nią nad jutsu – to była robota Sasuke. Jednakże Uchiha odszedł parę dni temu powołując się na potrzebę sprawdzenia poczynań Madary oraz Akatsuki.

Podniósł na chwilę wzrok i ujrzał mocno skoncentrowaną Ayę. _Lepiej się upewnię, czy aby nie przesadza. _Jej poziomy chakry były całkiem stabilne, więc powrócił do próbowania przestudiowywania zwoju… tyle że tak naprawdę nie potrafił skupić uwagi. Bez przesiadającego w pobliżu teme było… nudno – zabawne, jak szybko przyzwyczaił się do jego obecności. Bez niego dom wydawał się taki pusty. Usiłował zgnieść, zepchnąć na bok bezbronną część siebie, która bała się, że Sasuke nie wróci. To nie była tak całkiem irracjonalna obawa, zważając na fakt, że już wcześniej został przez niego porzucony. Odmawiał jednak tym negatywnym głosom w głowie i nie dawał się zdołować. To była kwestia zaufania. Jego przyjaciele pomyśleliby, że jest po prostu głupi, ale ufał teme. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Sasuke nie zdradzi tego zaufania.

- Ruka! Myślę, że to złapałam!

Jego rozważania zostały przerwane. Naruto spojrzał w górę, by ujrzeć podskakującą z podekscytowania Ayę.

- Okej, pokaż mi.

Jej dłonie zabłysły zielenią, zawisły nad rybą i, po kilku sekundach, zwierzę zaczęło rzucać się po stole. Aya wyszczerzyła się.

- Dobra robota Aya! Jestem z ciebie dumny – uścisnęła go, szczęśliwa z pochwały. – Jestem pewien, że Sasuke będzie zadowolony z twojego postępu, kiedy wróci.

Aya trochę otrzeźwiała.

- Tęsknię za nim, Ruka. Jak długo jeszcze minie, zanim wróci?

Naruto prawie się zaśmiał. To był testament do tego, jak bardzo mściciel się zmienił. Przez cały czas znajomości Sasuke, nikt, prócz jego fanek nie powiedział, że za nim tęskni. Było to tym bardziej zabawne, skoro on robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by z nimi NIE rozmawiać, więc za czym mogły tęsknić?

Pociągnął dziewczynę do domu, po czym dał jej odpowiedź w czasie przygotowywania dla nich szybkiego posiłku.

- Powiedział, że zniknie na około tydzień lub dwa. Osobiście zmierzam do około dwóch tygodni. Ale z tymi wszystkimi jutsu i rzeczami, które mam dla ciebie będziesz miała tyle roboty, że czas z pewnością szybko ci zleci. Będzie z powrotem zanim się zorientujesz.

Aya tylko poprzestała na jednej części jego zdania.

- OH, więcej jutsu?

Naruto zaśmiał się. _Jednotorowy umysł. _

- Przypominasz mi kogoś, kogo niegdyś znałem. Zawsze był podekscytowany na uczenie się nowych rzeczy. Ale… tak. Kilka nowych jutsu.

- Naprawdę?! ŚWIETNIE! – Aya uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha i zaczęła tańczyć.

_Tak, dokładnie jak ktoś, kogo znam._

* * *

Sasuke siedział na wylocie jaskini, by odpocząć i, w tym samym czasie, rozejrzeć się za wrogami. Znajdował się w drodze powrotnej do Kraju Ptaków po zyskaniu najnowszych wiadomości na temat Akatsuki. Jak na razie miał całkiem sporo szczęścia i nie spotkał się z nikim takim, kto by mógł go zidentyfikować. Wyglądało na to, że Akatsuki było zajęte uganianiem się za Ośmioogoniastym. Przynajmniej w tym momencie nie szukali Naruto, co było dobre, ponieważ liczyła się dla nich każda minuta na przygotowania. Rzucił okiem na długi, owinięty ubraniem, znajdujący się tuż obok niego obiekt. Tak, definitywnie potrzebowali więcej czasu.

Niepokoił się jednak Madarą. Nie było po nim, ani po jego starej drużynie nigdzie nie śladu i to go martwiło. Czułby się lepiej, gdyby wiedział, gdzie jego jedyny żyjący krewny się ukrywał lub co robił. Czy także ścigał Ośmioogoniastego? Czy może jego szukał? Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką potrzebował, było wpadnięcie na niego czy jakiegokolwiek innego członka Akatsuki. I definitywnie nie potrzebował dowiedzenia się przez nich o lokalizacji Naruto. Prawdę mówiąc miał nadzieję, że organizacja dalej myślała, że Uzumaki przebywał w Konosze.

Znalazł wysokoenergetyczny batonik w swoim plecaku i zaczął go przegryzać w czasie rozmyślania o tym, czego się dowiedział. Kiedy wróci, będzie musiał poinformować Naruto. Było też kilka rzeczy o Madarze, które wcześniej zaniedbał i nie podzielił się nimi z blondynem. Pomyśli o tym, kiedy wróci do domu.

Dom…

Kto by pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek ponownie użyje tego słowa. Ostatnim miejscem, które uważał za dom, była Dzielnica Uchiha przed masakrą. Od tego dnia to słowo – i powiązane z nim uczucia – było czymś, czemu odmawiał przydzielenia do żadnego miejsca. A jednak mały dom w lasach cywilnej wioski zmienił się w _jego_ _dom… _i wszystko to przez dobe.

Czy może to wcale nie był dom jako miejsce?

Może to Naruto był jego domem.

* * *

Naruto był w drodze do wioski. Podczas jego nieobecności zostawił klona, by nadzorował naukę Ayi. Urodziny Sasuke będą w przeciągu kilku dni. Wyruszył więc na misję „znajdź prezent dla teme". Nie żeby to było łatwe zadanie… Serio, co można sprawić kolesiowi, który nigdy nic nie chce lub nie okazuje niczemu zainteresowania, co nie jest jutsu czy bronią? Pomyślał o kupnie broni. Niestety nie miał zbyt wielkiej nadziei na znalezienie w okolicy kowala. Biżuteria? Nie zauważył, by Sasuke coś nosił. Chociaż… trybiki zaczęły kręcić mu się w głowie. Na nowy pomysł szeroko się uśmiechnął. Wszedł do pierwszego sklepu z biżuterią, jaki tylko zauważył.

Za ladą siedziała niska, szarowłosa kobieta i czytała książkę. Prawdę mówiąc książka wyglądała całkiem znajomo… Naruto uważniej przyjrzał się okładce i przewrócił oczami, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co widzi… Icha Icha, wersja yaoi. Wtedy spojrzał przelotnie na kobietę, a jego umysł, sam przez się, zaczął kalkulować jej wiek. Nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko wewnętrznie się wzdrygnąć na myśl kogoś tak starego czytającego porno. Ale w końcu nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na myśl o swoim zmarłym sensei. _Przynajmniej Ero-Sennin dzięki tym zboczonym książkom będzie wiecznie żywy. _Kobieta wreszcie podniosła wzrok znad lektury, zauważając, że ma klienta.

- Dzień dobry młodzieńcze. Szukasz czegoś specjalnego dla kobiety swojego życia?

- Uh… - Naruto się zarumienił, lekko zawstydzony i podrapał tył głowy. – Nie całkiem. Więc, aktualnie, nie ma żadnej pani.

- No dalej. Taki przystojny młody mężczyzna jak ty musi mieć czekającą na niego w domu piękną dziewczynę.

- Nie, akurat nie ja. Aktualnie to dla przyjaciela. Na jego urodziny.

- Ah… więc, rozejrzyj się. Jestem pewna, że coś przykuje twoją uwagę. Nie spiesz się. W końcu właściwy przedmiot sam ciebie zawoła. Musisz tylko dobrze słuchać.

Naruto uśmiechnął się i jej podziękował, mimo że wyglądał na zmieszanego jej ostatnim stwierdzeniem. Była bardzo miła, prawie babcina. To dalej go zadziwiało – cały koncept wchodzenia do sklepu bez bycia wykopanym, zmierzonym wzrokiem, czy zmuszonym do przepłacenia. W dalszym ciągu się do tego nie przyzwyczaił. Przeczesał rząd za rzędem pełnym biżuterii. Pomimo że wiele rzeczy było ładnych, wszystkie wydawały się być zbyt dziewczęce dla teme.

- Jeszcze nic? – zapytała pani ze swojego siedzenia przy kasie, dalej nie pozbywając się książki. Blondyn w myślach zastanawiał się, czy nie była w jakiś sposób spokrewniona z Kakashi'm-sensei, od kiedy on również nie mógł przeżyć odłożenia na bok lektury. Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

- Niezbyt. Bez urazy, ale większość tych rzeczy jest nie w jego stylu.

- Czy masz na myśli to, że są zbyt dziewczyńskie? – spytała, unosząc szarą brew.

_Tak, dokładnie._

- Nie… nie… wcale nie – Naruto skulił się i zaczął robić przesadzone gesty dłońmi. Nie chciał rozzłościć kobiety. Na jego zachowanie stara kobieta zarechotała.

- Nie martw się, kochasiu, jestem w tym biznesie już wystarczająco długo, by nie nabrać się na takie coś. Poza tym lubię osoby, które mówią to, co myślą. A teraz zobaczmy… Mam inny pokój z biżuterią, którego nie przedstawiam zwykłym klientom. Większość jego zawartości nie jest w ich stylu. Ale, kto wie, możesz odnieść sukces w znalezieniu czegoś dla twojego przyjaciela.

Powoli wstała i poprowadziła go do tylnego pokoju za zasłoną. Na długim pojedynczym stole ujrzał więcej łańcuszków, kamieni, kolczyków i innych rodzajów biżuterii. Sprzedawczyni zostawiła go z jego myślami. Powoli przespacerował się wzdłuż stołu. Dalej nic go nie wzywało. Było tak, dopóki nie dotarł do końca mebla i wtedy, w kącie, srebrny łańcuszek przykuł jego uwagę. Zwisał z niego okrągły, czerwony kamień przepleciony ciemnymi, prawie czarnymi liniami. Dokładniej się jemu przyjrzał. Chwilę później podszedł do biżuterii z tyłu stołu, jednak coś zmuszało jego oczy do ciągłego spoglądania na sztukę na końcu wystawy. W końcu porzucił poszukiwania czegoś innego, powrócił do łańcuszka i go podniósł.

- Więc, znalazłeś coś, co ci się spodobało, eh? – starsza kobieta nagle znalazła się tuż obok niego. Na jej twarzy gościł uśmiech. Rzucił na nią okiem, po czym ponownie spojrzał na bujający się łańcuszek, który w tym momencie wisiał na jego palcu. Czerwony kamień lśnił pod wpływem promieni słonecznych. Był piękny. Naruto nie mógł odwrócić od niego wzroku. Kobieta z zadowoleniem skinęła głową.

- Ah… dobry wybór. To piękna biżuteria. Srebro jest wzmocnione chakrą, więc jest prawie niemożliwe go skruszyć. Kamień to czerwony jaspis. Żadne dwa różne kamienie nie są do siebie podobne, co sprawia, że każdy jest bardzo cenny. Jest idealny dla kogoś, kogo uważasz za bardzo dla siebie ważnego.

- Dlaczego to mówisz?

- Zatem, czerwony jaspis znany jest jako kamień ochronny. Jego przeznaczeniem jest ochrona tego, kto go nosi, przed szkodą. Poza tym mawia się, że jest dobry przeciwko emocjonalnemu stresowi, chroni przed strachem, balansuje w ciele emocjonalną energię.

Naruto przez długi czas przypatrywał się kamieniowi. Nic nie powiedział. Myślał tylko o młodym Uchiha. _To jest perfekcyjne._ Uśmiechnął się i zwrócił do kobiety.

- Wezmę go.

- Nie zapytałeś ile kosztuje.

- Wiem. Nie muszę. Jest idealny, więc go kupię.

Potrząsnęła głową, zadziwiona młodym blondynem, ale wzięła łańcuszek i go owinęła, po czym dała go Naruto z uśmiechem.

- Kimkolwiek jest ten przyjaciel, musi być dla ciebie bardzo ważny. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba mu się twój prezent.

- Tak, ja również – zapłacił i wyszedł z szerokim uśmiechem, machając do sprzedawczyni.

Odmachała. Jak tylko znalazł się za drzwiami, z jej ust wydobył się śmiech. W momencie, kiedy przekroczył próg jej sklepu od razu wiedziała, że coś jest w tym młodym mężczyźnie. Coś specjalnego. Nie była pewna, co to, ale był inny.

- Zwariowany dzieciak.

* * *

Tej nocy leżący na kanapie Naruto wyjął przyszły prezent i przyjrzał mu się w świetle kominka. Czerwony odcień i wirujące wokół niego ciemne linie były prawie hipnotyzujące. _Tak jak Sharingan. _W tym doujutsu było coś takiego, prócz niebezpieczeństwa, co go przyciągało. Kiedy Itachi go na nim użył, sparaliżował go strach. Jednak w przypadku Sasuke nie chciał odwracać wzroku. Te czerwonokrwiste głębie w czarne krople oczarowywały go, powodowały, że chciał podejść bliżej i wpatrywać się w oczy po to tylko, by móc obserwować, jak wirują i się zmieniają.

Miał nadzieję, że Sasuke był okej, nieważne gdzie. Jeżeli rzeczy poszły zgodnie z planem, powinien wrócić w ciągu dnia lub dwóch. Powrócił myślami do słów starszej pani o kamieniu. _Ochrona przed stresem i strachem, balansuje emocjonalną energię. Brzmi jak dokładnie to, co potrzebuje Sasuke. _Nie zamierzał jednak powiedzieć mu znaczenia kamienia, ponieważ znając go, z pewnością wpadłby w szał.

Rozciągnął się i wstał, by skierować kroki do samotnego łóżka, które teraz wydawało się znacznie chłodniejsze bez jego współlokatora. Zanim to zrobił, westchnął i wymamrotał:

- Coś musi być ze mną nie tak. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyzwyczaiłem się do teme w moim własnym łóżku.

* * *

Było kilka dni później, późnym popołudniem, kiedy Sasuke wrócił do domu. Takashi i Aya przebywali na tylnym ganku, grając w gry, podczas gdy Naruto spał w środku, rozwalony na kanapie… przynajmniej do momentu, w którym obudził go krzyk. Wybiegł na zewnątrz, po drodze chwytając bronie by obronić nastolatki. Ale kiedy już dotarł na miejsce, powitał go widok rozwalonego na ziemi Sasuke – a wszystko to dzięki grzeczności Ayi, która rzuciła się na niego w momencie, kiedy zauważyła jego nadejście. Nawet nie spróbował powstrzymać śmiechu przyniesionego przez ulgę. Potrząsnął głową i zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób ciemny mściciel został zwalony z nóg przez drobną dziewczynkę, która nie była nawet ninja. Sasuke zmierzył wzrokiem Naruto, dokładnie wiedząc, co wtedy myślał.

- Nawet słowa nie mów.

Naruto parsknął.

Aya oczywiście była nieświadoma.

- Sasu-sensei, tak się cieszę, że jesteś z powrotem. Tęskniłam za tobą. Powinieneś zobaczyć, co teraz umiem…

Sasuke uniósł brew na Naruto i powiedział bezgłośnie:

- Sasu-sensei?

Naruto wzruszył ramionami i znowu parsknął. Nikt nie wiedział, kiedy Aya to wymyśliła. Kontynuowała swój wywód, póki Naruto w końcu nie położył ręki na jej ustach, ściągnął z jego przyjaciela, przerzucił przez ramię i zaniósł do domu. Takashi podążał za nimi, ciągle śmiejąc się z dziewczyny.

- No chodź teme. Zamierzałem coś przyrządzić dla naszej trójki, ale teraz zgaduję, że zrobię to dla czterech osób.

Sasuke tylko potrząsnął głową. Jednak kiedy wstawał, nie mógł powstrzymać małego uśmiechu. Wytrzepał się z kurzu i podążył za resztą.

Dobrze było być w domu.

* * *

Później tej nocy, po tym, jak nastolatki wróciły do domu, Sasuke leżał na łóżku, dryfując między snem, a rzeczywistością. Naruto wszedł do sypialni i Sasuke w mgnieniu oka wiedział, że coś było na rzeczy, ponieważ jedna ręka była za jego plecami i nie mógł powstrzymać swojego uśmiechu. Z zapytaniem uniósł jedną ciemną brew, a Naruto spojrzał w dół z lekkim rumieńcem.

- Uh… więc… ah, kurde, ominę to. Nie jestem dobry z tego typu rzeczami, więc proszę – rzucił mały pakunek w twarz Uchihy.

- Co to? – spytał Sasuke, jedna brew dalej uniesiona. Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

- To naprawdę nic takiego… to znaczy… więc… to tylko… Wszystkiego Najlepszego z okazji urodzin, zgaduję.

Ostatnim razem, który Sasuke zapamiętał, że w ogóle _miał _coś takiego, jak urodziny, było wtedy, kiedy miał dwanaście lat i mieszkał jeszcze w Konosze. I było to przede wszystkim z powodu fanek, które uważały za konieczne przypominać mu każdego roku przez zostawianie tak wielu prezentów przed jego posiadłością, że nie mógł otworzyć drzwi. Albo ich ciągłe wrzeszczenie „Wesołych urodzin Sasuke!", kiedy w tym dniu podążały za nim przez wioskę, podczas gdy chciał być tak naprawdę sam. Oczywiście z Orochimaru urodziny nie były zbyt popularne. I po odejściu z jego nową drużyną nigdy nawet nie próbował opowiadać im cokolwiek o sobie, więc jego urodziny nie były na rzeczy. Więc może było to całkowicie usprawiedliwione, kiedy zrobił coś tak niezgodnego z jego charakterem, że to on powinien być nazwany dobe.

- Huh?

- Yo teme, twoje urodziny były dwa dni temu. Nie pamiętasz?

- …

- Teme? Wszystko dobrze?

Sasuke skinął głową, nie ufając sobie, by ponownie otworzyć buzię – nie chciał ponownie powiedzieć czegoś równie nonsensownego. Wtedy nagle wyskoczył z łóżka, jakby stało w ogniu.

- Prysznic – ogłosił, kiedy wyszedł, a w zasadzie prawie wybiegł do łazienki i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Naruto gapił się, skonfundowany jego reakcją.

- Eh? To było dziwne.

* * *

Po długim miłym prysznicu Sasuke wystarczająco się zrelaksował, by znów trzeźwo myśleć. W tym momencie mentalnie przeklął siebie za stracenie głowy na zwykłe wspomnienie „wesołych urodzin". Założył parę szortów, po czym rozejrzał się i ujrzał prezent, który podarował mu Naruto na jego poduszce. W kuchni mógł usłyszeć robiącego harmider blondyna podczas zmywania naczyń. Może dobe pomyślał, że czuł się niekomfortowo i zdecydował dać mu trochę przestrzeni, co było dobre, ponieważ nie czułby się na tyle komfortowo, by otwierać zawiniątko prosto przed wyczekującymi niebieskimi oczami.

Podniósł małe pudełeczko i je przeegzaminował. Nigdy by nie zgadł, że dobe był typem robiącym coś drobnego… ale wtedy znowu nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby podczas otwierania coś dosłownie wybuchłoby mu prosto w twarz. W końcu był żartownisiem. I tak nie powstrzymało go to od otworzenia pakunku. Ostrożnie zdjął taśmę z naprędce zapakowanego pudełka, by móc zdjąć pokrywkę. Uniósł wieczko lekko… ostrożnie… nie dając głowy za dobe, że nic nie wyczynił. Kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło, kompletnie zdjął pokrywkę i zajrzał do środka.

To, co ujrzał, prawie pozbawiło go powietrza.

Nieco zafascynowany wyciągnął łańcuszek. Z lekkim dotykiem już mógł wyczuć szumiącą w nim chakrę. Kamień na końcu w mgnieniu oka przykuł jego uwagę. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego. Sposób, w jaki czerwień i czerń mieszały się ze sobą był uderzający. Emanowały siłą, aurą. Wtedy podniósł znajdującą się w środku karteczkę. Kiedy czytał, na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. _Wesołych Urodzin Teme! Nie wiem, co mnie nawiedziło, by zdobyć dla ciebie, ze wszystkich ludzi, prezent. I nie waż nazywać mnie uczuciowym, draniu. Po prostu pomyślałem, że pewnie od dłuższego czasu nie miałeś okazji tego celebrować… więc lepiej, żeby Ci się spodobało – Naruto._

Sasuke umieścił notkę tuż obok pudełka, a następnie zapiął łańcuszek na swojej szyi. Kamień upadł i ulokował się tuż nad jego sercem. W mgnieniu oka zalało go poczucie spokoju, którego _nie czuł od lat_. _Musi mieć to coś wspólnego z kamieniem. _Wstał, wyszedł z sypialni, prosto do kuchni. Naruto dalej sprzątał, ale Sasuke wiedział, że go wyczuł, ponieważ ujrzał, jak spinają się jego ramiona. Sasuke przespacerował się tuż za niego, objął go dookoła ramionami i oparł głowę w zagłębieniu tuż obok szyi blondyna.

- Dziękuję – wymruczał. Wtedy go puścił i opuścił pokój, zanim ujrzał uśmiech, który rozświetlił twarz Naruto. Był zbyt wykończony, by się jeszcze czymś przejmować. Wdrapał się na łóżko i westchnął, nieświadomie oplatając kamień ręką, po czym zapadł w głęboki sen.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Ta da! Jak się podobało? :D


	14. Oto Moje Wyznania

**_Zastrzeżenie:_** Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

**Ukryci Za Maskami**

**Rozdział 12: Oto Moje Wyznania**

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki (do przesłuchania, dla stworzenia odpowiedniego nastroju :)): Naruto Shippuuden Movie 3 OST - Silent Song**_

* * *

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

- Więc?

- Więc… - Sasuke spojrzał w oczy Naruto. – Akatsuki właśnie ściga numer 8.

- Ah.

Nie zajęło długo blondynowi, by ten zaczął zasypywać pytaniami Sasuke tuż po jego wyjściu spod prysznica. Właśnie powiedział Ayi, że ma dzień wolny, więc mogli w prywatności przedyskutować osobistą misję Uchihy.

- Nie zostało nam zbyt wiele czasu. Jak tylko schwycą Osiem Ogonów – a to zrobią – wyruszą za tobą.

- Jak myślisz, jak długo im to zajmie?

- Nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie szybko im zejdzie.

Naruto zauważył, że coś jest nie tak z Sasuke. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące całkiem dobrze nauczył się go odczytywać i mógł stwierdzić, że coś jeszcze było na rzeczy.

- O czym mi nie mówisz?

- Ja… spójrz, Naruto. Jest coś, o czym powinieneś wiedzieć, a czego nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej. Coś o mnie i o Madarze.

Blondyn gestem nakazał mu kontynuować.

- Kiedy z nim byłem, po tym, jak opowiedział mi o Itachi'm, Danzou, reszcie starszych, on… on spytał, czy do niego dołączę.

Cisza.

- Nie będę kłamał Naruto. Myślałem o tym.

Źrenice Uzumaki'ego zwęziły się. Sasuke w pośpiechu próbował wszystko wyjaśnić, zanim odezwał się wszystkim znany wybuchowy temperament blondyna.

- Byłem wściekły, okej? Na Konohę. Na starszych. Okłamali mnie… i zabrali mi wszystko.

Sasuke przeszukał stalowe błękitne oczy.

- … Naruto?

- Co?

- …

- …

- Powiedz coś.

- Co chcesz, żebym powiedział, Sasuke? Ja… - westchnął i przeczesał dłonią twarz. – Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

Naruto wykonał ten sam gest tą samą dłonią. Próbował racjonalnie ocenić te wieści… naprawdę próbował. Mógł to zrozumieć. Prawda? Prawda?! Jego źrenice ponownie się zwęziły. _Nie. _Nie mógł. Nagle wstał. Krzesło ostro zaszurało po podłodze. Trzasnął dłońmi w blat stołu i zmierzył wzrokiem Uchihę, a emocje wylewały się z niego tak, że były prawie namacalne.

- To znaczy… ja… ja… jak mogłeś Sasuke?

- Naruto… ja…

- Dołączyłbyś do niego? DO NICH?! – wycedził ostatnie słowa z nienawiścią. – Nie tylko zdradziłeś Konohę, chciałeś zdradzić również i mnie?

- Ja nie wiedziałem…

- Nie wiedziałeś czego? WIEDZIAŁEŚ, że miałem w sobie Kyuubi'ego. WIEDZIAŁEŚ, że ścigało mnie Akatsuki. Jak mogłeś nawet przez chwilę pomyśleć…? – odwrócił się z obrzydzeniem i zaczął chodzić.

W momencie, kiedy blondyn się odwrócił, Sasuke wyskoczył z krzesła z gorzejącym Sharinganem.

- Cholera Naruto, nawet nie waż się mnie osądzać! Nic nie rozumiesz. Te dranie w Konosze zniszczyły moją rodzinę! – wykrzyczał.

Naruto obrócił się z jadowitym spojrzeniem i wskazał palcem Uchihę.

- A twoja rodzina zniszczyła moją! I jakoś nie widzisz mnie jęczącego o zemście.

Usta Sasuke szeroko się otworzyły.

- C-Co powiedziałeś?

- Dziesiątego października, osiemnaście lat temu w Konosze pojawił się Dziewięcioogoniasty Demon Lis. A teraz dlaczego mi nie powiesz, skąd, u licha, on się tam wziął, Sasuke?

- Skąd mogłem to wie… - Naruto wbijał wzrok w podłogę, kiedy ponownie przerwał kruczowłosemu.

- Niegdyś pytałem się Kyuubi'ego, dlaczego wybrał zniszczenie Konohy. Nigdy nie chciał odpowiedzieć. Było tak aż do momentu, kiedy opuściliśmy Konohę. Wtedy w końcu wymęczyłem go wystarczająco, aby powiedział mi prawdę – blondyn spojrzał w górę i złączył wzrok z Uchihą. – Znasz prawdę, Sasuke? Prawda jest taka, że Kyuubi nie pojawił się sam z siebie w Liściu. Został przywołany.

Naruto przestał mówić. Kuchnia została spowita ciszą, której Sasuke nie chciał przerwać. Nie miał jednak wyjścia.

- Przez kogo? – zapytał, ale miał przeczucie, że już znał odpowiedź.

- Uchiha Madara – wzrok Naruto wyzywał kruczoczarnego, aby mu zaprzeczył. Ten jednak miał w sobie zbyt wiele dumy.

- A ty wierzysz w to, co powiedział ci lis? On nienawidzi Madary – Sasuke uniósł jedną ciemną brew.

- Wierzysz we wszystko, co powiedział TOBIE Madara? On nienawidzi Konohy – Naruto uniósł jedną brew koloru blond.

Sasuke spojrzał w dół.

- Powiedział mi, że to nie on. Że to była nieszczęśliwa, naturalna katastrofa. Że wszyscy go winili.

Naruto gorzko się zaśmiał.

- Taa… naturalna katastrofa… wiesz Sasuke, jest jedna rzecz o Kyuubi'm… on nie miał powodu, by kłamać. Gdyby zrobił to na własnych warunkach, z własnych przyczyn, to by się tym chełpił. Sam Kami wie, że kocha chełpić się swoją mocą. Już wystarczająco się szczyci tym, jak zniszczył Konohę. Jednak nienawidzi być do czegokolwiek zmuszany. Zapieczętowanie we mnie jest obrazą. Bycie uwiązanym jako summon _(Od tłumaczki: stwierdziłam, że zostawię to w tej formie.)_ jest obrazą. To dlatego nie chciał, bym wiedział, że przywołał go Madara. Samo wspomnienie imienia tego mężczyzny jest wystarczające, by stał się balistyczny w swojej klatce. Kyuubi nie kłamał w tej sprawie. To przodek TWOJEGO klanu zniszczył to, co mogłem mieć. Mężczyzna, który prawdopodobnie był moim ojcem, zginął przez NIEGO. Moja matka, kimkolwiek była, zginęła przez NIEGO. Przez NIEGO musiałem sobie radzić z nienawiścią całej wioski. Mogłem zdecydować, że w ramach zemsty powinienem zabić ciebie.

- To nie to samo Naruto.

- Na pewno? Chcesz zwalić winę na całą wioskę. Tylko trzy, może cztery osoby wiedziały, co tak naprawdę stało się tej nocy. A jednak dołączyłbyś do mężczyzny, który chce zniszczenia Konohy, cholera, być może i całego świata, a to wszystko przez działania kilku? Mógłbym winić ciebie i cały klan za moje problemy, ale jaki miałoby sens winienie ciebie za coś, co wydarzyło się wtedy, kiedy nie miałeś nawet kilku miesięcy? Moje całe życie składało się z masy cierpienia i kłamstw pochodzących od całej wioski, a rada starszych się nie przeciwstawiała. Wygnali mnie z mojego domu, rodziny, przyjaciół. Jeżeli ktokolwiek ma prawo nienawidzić Konohy, to ja. Ale nie chcę. Nie chcę być taką osobą.

Sasuke spojrzał na bok. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć Naruto w oczy.

Naruto schylił głowę tak, że jego blond loki zasłoniły oczy. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

- Pozwoliłbyś mi umrzeć tylko po to, by wypełnić swoją ambicję pomsty klanu?

- Ale nie zrobiłem tego – wymruczał Sasuke bez podnoszenia głowy. – Nie potrafiłem.

- Dlaczego? – zostało to wypowiedziane tak miękko, że było ledwo słyszalne dla Uchihy.

- Ty – Sasuke przełknął. – Nieważne jak bardzo mogłem nienawidzić Konohy, nie mogłem nienawidzić ciebie. I nie mogłem pozwolić, aby Madara dorwał cię w swoje ręce.

Wtedy spojrzał w górę… jego onyksowe oczy wypełnione determinacją.

- Nie pozwoliłbym im ciebie zabić. Dalej nie pozwolę.

Przez długi czas panowała cisza. Jedna para oczu analizowała drugą.

W końcu napięcie opuściło ciało Naruto i usiadł z westchnięciem.

- Okej więc, co jeszcze powinienem wiedzieć?

Sasuke westchnął z ulgą i również usiadł. Przynajmniej dobe mu wybaczył, mimo że dalej był na niego wściekły.

- Może i Madara potrafi przywoływać Kyuubi'ego, ale nie potrafi go kontrolować. To wiem. Sam to przyznał. To Pierwszy Hokage był tym, kto potrafił kontrolować Ogoniaste Bestie.

- A z czym to ma w ogóle wspólnego?

Sasuke przewrócił oczami.

- Chodzi o to, Dobe, że potrzebuje kogoś, kto potrafiłby kontrolować Kyuubi'ego. Jego pierwszym wyborem był Itachi, ale on nie miał tej zdolności. Jego inną, jedyną opcją byłem ja.

- I, oczywiście, ty potrafisz. Ale po co miałby kontrolować Kyuubi'ego, skoro cały plan Akatsuki opiera się na pozbawianiu jinchuurikich chakry i umieszczaniu jej w wielkim posągu?

- I to jest główne pytanie, prawda? Nie ufam _wszystkiemu_, co powiedział mi Madara. Aktualnie sądzę, że Akatsuki jest tylko jego przykrywką do momentu, w którym dostanie, co chce – Naruto powoli skinął głową. Zaczynał rozumieć.

- Ty.

- Tak, ja. Moja drużyna i ja udaliśmy się z nim. Ale, jak tylko zyskałem możliwość, odszedłem. Z czego co ja wiem moja drużyna dalej się go trzyma.

- Czy będą problemem?

Sasuke przez chwilę się zastanawiał. Nie był pewien.

- Hmmm… może. Tak naprawdę nie byliśmy „drużyną" w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Wybrałem ich trójkę, ponieważ wiedziałem, że mogą mi pomóc. Biorąc pod uwagę ich wcześniejsze zobowiązania wątpię, że byli mi aż tak lojalni. Suigetsu, on pochodzi z Mgły. Lubi walczyć, a jego celem jest zebranie wszystkich legendarnych mieczy Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Myślę, że poszedłby za kimkolwiek, kto umożliwiłby mu jego realizację. Karin – Sasuke wewnętrznie się wzdrygnął. – jest jak inna wersja Sakury. Ma jednak zdolność czytania chakry. A co do lojalności? Była jednym z podwładnych Orochimaru i kierowała jedną z jego baz – to powinno ci dać jakieś wskazówki. Juugo jest prawdopodobnie jedynym, którego uważałbym za najbardziej wiernego z całej trójki. Jednakże jest on również największym ciężarem. Jest mentalnie niestabilny. Orochimaru używał jego enzymów do stworzenia przeklętej pieczęci. Jest bardzo cichy, łagodny i nie lubi zabijać, ale kiedy się wścieknie, wpada w szał, którego nie można zatrzymać. Tylko dzięki mojemu Sharinganowi byłem w stanie go uspokajać. Jestem pewien, że Madara już to rozszyfrował. I założę się, że wykorzysta tę zdolność, by trzymać go pod pantoflem, ponieważ Juugo jest najsilniejszy – zapanowała cisza, kiedy Naruto przetrawiał informacje.

- Więc co teraz?

- Miesiąc.

- Huh?

- Jeden miesiąc i wyruszamy do Konohy. Zanim jednak to się stanie, musimy być silniejsi – Naruto przytaknął w zgodzie. – Ale tym razem zrobimy to wspólnie.

Na słowa przyjaciela uśmiech Naruto mógłby stoczyć pojedynek ze słońcem.

- Taa… razem.

* * *

Kolejnego ranka Aya przyszła wcześnie. Wyglądała znacznie poważniej, niż zazwyczaj. Prawdę mówiąc obydwaj mężczyźni zatroskali się, kiedy nie powiedziała nic, prócz słów na powitanie. Zawsze była gadułą, więc była to pierwsza wskazówka, że coś jest nie tak.

- Aya? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Naruto.

- Ja… ja nie wiem.

Naruto, jako ten bardziej empatyczny, pociągnął ją na ganek i oplótł jedną ręką.

- Aya, co jest? Co jest nie tak?

- Um… moja matka powiedziała mi o moim ojcu.

- A ten problem? – spytał Sasuke, kiedy usiadł po jej drugiej stronie.

- Nie wiem, co teraz robić. Myślę… - Aya spauzowała, by przez chwilę pomyśleć. – Myślę, że chcę stać się ninja.

Sasuke i Naruto wymienili spojrzenia.

Aya tego nie zauważyła i kontynuowała.

- Mój ojciec był wspaniałym ninja. Obronił wioskę kosztem własnego życia. Walczył, by obronić moją matkę i mnie i przez to zginął. Chcę stać się ninja tak, jak on, żebym mogła chronić moich przyjaciół i rodzinę. Chcę, by mój tata był ze mnie dumny – czekała na coś… cokolwiek.

Naruto i Sasuke kontynuowali cichą konwersację.

Uzumaki w końcu zwrócił się do swojej podopiecznej.

- Aya, myślę, że twój tata już byłby z ciebie dumny. Gdybym był twoim ojcem, byłbym dumny, że mam taką córkę jak ty.

Spojrzała na Naruto z szerokimi oczami.

- Naprawdę? – blondyn skinął głową w potwierdzeniu.

- Ale, Aya… - Naruto nienawidził tego, że złamie jej serce, ale nie miał wyjścia. - … jak bardzo byśmy tego chcieli, nie możemy cię trenować. Nie teraz. Niebawem odchodzimy.

Spojrzała w dół, a serce Naruto się złamało.

- Oh.

Sasuke obserwował dwójkę, która siedziała tak, jakby ktoś zginął i przewrócił oczami.

- Nie na zawsze, na miłość Kami.

Dwójka zmierzyła wzrokiem kruczoczarnego shinobi.

Sasuke stwierdził, że do niego należała rola bycia głosem rozsądku.

- Spójrz Aya, jeżeli chcieliśmy przez tak długi czas trenować cię w medycznym ninjutsu, co sprawia, że myślisz, że nie podejmiemy się treningu ninja? Musimy niebawem odejść z powodu misji. Widzisz, w tej chwili nie byłoby to dla nas bezpieczne – dla twojej wioski – by zostać tu na dłużej.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Ponieważ ścigają nas bardzo potężni ludzie – odparł Naruto. – Gdyby wiedzieli, że tu jesteśmy, nie mieliby żadnego problemu ze zmieceniem całej wioski z powierzchni ziemi tylko po to, by nas dopaść. Wpierw mnie diabli wezmą, niż pozwolę, by przeze mnie komukolwiek coś się stało.

- Kiedy tylko skończymy naszą misję i wszystko ustabilizujemy, wrócimy – dodał Sasuke. Aya lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- W rzeczy samej. Wrócimy po ciebie. To obietnica mojego życia! – Naruto wyszczerzył się. A przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy przypomniał sobie ostatni czas, kiedy wypowiedział te słowa. Stracił uśmiech i szybko się zasmucił, rzucił okiem na Sasuke, po czym założył fałszywy uśmiech. – Ja… zaraz przyjdę. Zostawiłem coś… w domu… taa…

Sasuke obserwował, jak się odwraca i odchodzi. Nie był zbyt pewien, co się właśnie wydarzyło. W jednej chwili dobe się uśmiechał, a w następnej stał się przygnębiony.

- Aya, może zaczniesz pracę z tym zwojem? Za chwilę przyjdę ci pomóc.

Aya skinęła głową, zgadując, że Sasuke będzie w stanie rozweselić Rukę. A… mówiąc o…

- Sasu-sensei? – zatrzymał się bez odwrócenia. – Ruka to nie jego prawdziwe imię, prawda? – obrócił lekko głowę i spojrzał na nią.

- Co sprawia, że tak myślisz?

- Moja mama powiedziała, że mogła tak stwierdzić przez sposób, w jaki zareagował, kiedy spytała się o jego imię, kiedy go po raz pierwszy ujrzała. Powiedziała jednak, że nie miało to znaczenia… że musiał mieć swoje powody, by nie podawać prawdziwego imienia.

Sasuke westchnął. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy powinien trzymać to dla siebie. Jednak zdecydował, że skoro to była Aya, to wszystko było w porządku.

- Nie, to nie jego imię.

Wspiął się na ganek i już miał zamiar popchnąć drzwi.

- Jego prawdziwe imię to Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke znalazł Naruto na podłodze z przodu kanapy spoglądającego na bardzo znajome zdjęcie. Usiadł na kanapie i się pochylił. Zdjęcie było pogięte, a krawędzie były odrobinę postrzępione, ale i tak doskonale je rozpoznawał.

- Dalej masz tą starą rzecz? – Naruto przytaknął.

Blada dłoń powoli się uniosła i chwilę później skierowała na masę spiczastych włosów. W dalszym ciągu zadziwiało go, jak takie kolce mogą być takie miękkie. Palce powoli przeczesywały blond loki w nieświadomej próbie ukojenia swojego przyjaciela.

- Naruto, co jest?

Naruto nie symulował ignorancji. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił, by palce Sasuke go uspokajały.

- Złożyłem kiedyś obietnicę… to była obietnica mojego życia.

Sasuke słuchał i skinął głową. Miał przeczucie, że prawdopodobnie dotyczyła jego.

- Nigdy nie zdołałem jej dotrzymać.

Na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się uśmieszek, niewidziany przez Naruto.

- Aktualnie to jesteś w błędzie. W końcu będziesz miał szansę to zrobić.

Naruto obrócił się, by spojrzeć na Uchihę.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że obydwoje wracamy do Konohy i tym podobne.

Podczas gdy do Naruto docierała ta informacja, Sasuke złapał zdjęcie i je przeegzaminował, lekko przeczesując palcami kolejne obrazy. Była tam stojąca pośrodku Sakura, uradowana w stylu fanek, że stoi tuż obok niego. Naruto i on znowu się kłócili. On z kolei obdarowywał go swoim słynnym spojrzeniem. Naruto zaciskał zęby i sam mierzył go wzrokiem. Ich sensei, Kakashi, powstrzymywał ich. Zaśmiał się.

- Wtedy naprawdę byliśmy idiotami, prawda?

Na twarzy Naruto pojawił się uśmieszek, kiedy odpowiedział.

- Masz na myśli to, że się do tego właśnie przyznajesz?

- Więc, to nie tak, że pójście do węża, który marzył o zawładnięciu moim ciałem było jednym z moich mądrzejszych wyborów – Uchiha był śmiertelnie poważny. Puścił blond kolce i skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej. – I już zostało udowodnione, że ściganie Itachi'ego w ogóle nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

Naruto zaśmiał się i wstał tylko po to, by dołączyć do swojego przyjaciela na kanapie.

- Cicho, teme.

- Nie zostawiłbyś mnie samego…

- Oh, po prostu się zamknij.

- Zmuś mnie, usuratonkachi.

Naruto zawarczał i zaatakował Sasuke, ale tym razem jego uderzenia nie miały w sobie ani mocy, ani złości. Zamiast tego się śmiali. Posyłali kolejne ciosy i siłowali się, dopóki Sasuke w końcu nie usiadł okrakiem na Naruto, przygwoździł go swoimi nogami i przytrzymał nadgarstki nad jego głową. Żaden z nich nie zauważył wejścia Ayi, póki odgłosy kroków nie były słyszalne tuż obok. Ich głowy obróciły się, by spojrzeć na dziewczynę, która z zapytaniem unosiła brew. Nawet Sasuke nie potrafił powstrzymać rumieńca na implikacje pozycji, w której właśnie on i teraz promiennie zarumieniony Naruto się znaleźli.

- Uh… co wy robicie?

* * *

_**Od autorki/tłumaczki: **_Haha! Kocham, jak Aya pojawia się w najdziwniejszych momentach. Haha, biedny Sasuke i Naruto. W następnym rozdziale będzie trochę Konohy. Nasi chłopcy wkrótce wracają do domu!

* * *

**_Od tłumaczki:_ **Jak pewnie zauważyliście, autorka pisała tą opowieść w czasie, kiedy jeszcze nie było wiadomo o szczegółach narodzin Naruto, itp. (np. zawarte w tym rozdziale przywołanie Kyuubi'ego). Mam nadzieję jednak, że nie zniechęci Was to do czytania! :)

A, jeszcze jedno. Widzę, ile Was tu wchodzi, ujawnijcie się! (ja wcale nie gryzę :P) Każdy komentarz, opinia przemile widziana. Dziękuję za tak wielką ilość wejść! Jesteście wspaniali!


End file.
